A Lightning's Calling
by Vedahzii
Summary: They say when lighting strikes, it is the wrath of the gods. Yet she is no god, she's just answering their call. R&R-Vedahzii
1. Chapter 1 This is her life

There was a thunderstorm brewing over most of the Aichi Prefecture. The storm was centering around a mansion which had a large field where a tall unicorn stood.

The unicorn appeared to be a mare; her mane and tail were pure white, and her coat was white as well with blue lines running parallel across her body. She was about sixteen hands tall. Her eyes glowed red, and on top of her head was a majestic crystal horn. All around her lightning arced across her body, making the long hairs of her mane and tail stand up on end.

She whined and reared up, just in front of where her three target dummies stood. As she reared back, three columns of lightning rained down and struck their targets. What was left standing were three scorch marks.

Not too far from the mare was a teenage girl with a mature physique for her age, black hair in a spiky ponytail with bangs on the right side of her face and onyx colored eyes. The girl sighed at the sight of what the mare did. "Rakurai, you need to keep the dummies intact. You don't want to accidentally kill a villain or a criminal with one of those strikes."

Rakurai looked at the girl for a second then she bowed her head, looked away, and pawed the ground. The girl looked at what Rakurai was doing; she wasn't pawing at the ground because of a nervous habit, she was writing something. It was one word. "Clothes?" it read.

The girl smiled a little. "Of course." She lifted her shirt a bit and a set of clothes came out of her skin. She turned around and held the clothes behind her.

Another strike of lightning hit the ground. The bright light and the sudden boom made the girl flinch. She heard someone coming up behind her and grabbed the clothes from her; the girl waited for about two minutes before she turned around. Standing before her was Rakurai, who just finished fixing her hair. Rakurai was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse. She was very tall and had a runner's build, as well as a large bust size, but underneath her blouse was binding tape that was clear as day. Her hair was long and braided, its color a pure white with blue streaks in it, and her eyes were red; her skin tone was a pale. A crystal horn was located on her forehead; it curved up and sat off center to her left.

Rakurai rubbed her forearm. "Thanks, Momo, but you couldn't give me a dress?"

Momo gave her a deadpan look. "Rakurai, you can't just have one set of clothes. You need to learn to be comfortable in any type of clothing."

Rakurai looked down, rolling her shoulder. She was trying to fight the compulsion to electrify the pants off her body. "Right. Sorry, thanks for the tape at least."

Momo smiled and nodded; she then looked at the destroyed target dummies. "You really need to learn a way to not destroy those. If you can do that, I'm sure you'll be a fine hero."

Rakurai's body was starting to spark, and small bolts of electricity arched around her. "It's not my fault I can't control exactly how lightning works, just be glad I can turn down the amps." She rolled her shoulder again, clearly uncomfortable about something.

Momo saw this and decided to ask. "Are those pants bothering you that badly?"

Rakurai shook her head. "No, I just need to wash. I can feel my skin literally crawling. I've been out here for too long." Her horn flashed blue before a discharge of lightning came out of it.

"Ah!" both girls screamed.

Momo sighed for the umpteenth time. "I guess we should call it a day for now." She walked up to Rakurai and gave her a hug; Momo could easily rest her chin on Rakurai's shoulder. "You really need to work on that problem of yours."

Rakurai stiffened for a second, but she quickly relaxed and returned the hug, resting her head on top of Momo's. "I know, but I could be worse. The past five years of therapy has helped; it just hasn't helped me break it yet." The two broke the hug and laughed a bit.

Before the two could continue with training, a butler came out and called to them, "Miss. Yaoyorozu, Miss. Hikaru, your mother would like to talk to you two."

"Thank you, Mr. Key," Momo called out, and she looked to Rakurai. "Come on, let's not keep mother waiting." She then started walking to the mansion with Rakurai not too far behind.

As they walked, the storm dissipated, the sun shining through the clouds that were left. Rakurai looked at the sky and smiled knowingly. "That weatherman really needs to predict the weather better; that's the third one in the past two weeks."

Momo giggled into her hand. "Then maybe someone should stop messing with it." Both girls went into a laughing fit for a minute.

As the two walked down the halls, Momo could tell that Rakurai was getting worse. "Why don't you go wash? I'm sure mother will understand."

Rakurai rubbed her arms, electricity sparking as she did so. "No, no, it's fine. I'll take too long anyway, and as you said, let's not keep her waiting."

Momo gave her a long look; she then drop her stare and sighed. "If you say so, though I know mother will understand if you need to excuse yourself."

Rakurai nodded and walked ahead. Momo could see that she was still tense but less so. " _I guess she's more worried about what mother has to say."_

The two teens stood outside of Mrs. Yaoyorozu's study. Momo looked to Rakurai, and the living storm gave her a nod in return, then Momo knocked on the door. "Enter." Both immediately followed.

Mrs. Yaoyorozu sat at a large desk in the large room, typing away on a computer to the left. Behind her was a large bookshelf filled with many books; in front of her was a lounging couch with two end tables at both ends, and a large curtained window had light shining through it further to her left.

Rakurai and Momo bowed and took a set on the couch. Mrs. Yaoyorozu stopped typing and addressed the girls. "I'll make this as quick as I can. The reason I called you two in is to discuss your future educations." She opened a drawer and pulled out a file document that was labeled UA recommendation. "I know both of you want to go to UA, and UA only has four recommendation spots. I just checked with the school and there is only one spot left." She set the document down on the desk and looked to the girls. "I've talked to your father about this and we have made a decision, however, we would like to here what you two have to say."

Momo looked between her mother and Rakurai and began to speak, "It should be Rak-"

"Momo. It should go to Momo," Rakurai interrupted her. Both Yaoyorozus looked at the transferable mare. Rakurai rolled her shoulder. "Momo is your blood daughter; I am not. She should have it by that right alone."

Momo turned to her. "But Rakurai, you deserve this chance; you deserve every chance to become a great hero. After all you've went through, y-"

"Momo," Rakurai interrupted again, "That's exactly why I don't want it. My family brought shame on me and the Hikaru name." She looked to Mrs. Yaoyorozu. "That's why I kept my last name; I want to make that Hikaru means something. If you give me the recommendation, I won't take it as an honor, I'd take it as a slap to the face."

She put a hand on Momo's shoulder and gave her a determined look. "If I take this, I believe it will bring the Yaoyorozu name down, and I don't want that. So please take it, Momo."

Momo looked at Rakurai; the look of determination remained strong. Momo knew now that it was fruitless to continue this, her shoulders dipping in defeat, and she exhaled a breath. "Fine, I'll take it." She looked to her mother. "Is this alright with you, mother?"

Mrs. Yaoyorozu smiled. "Oh most certainly; I'm just glad that at least one of my daughters is guaranteed to go to UA. However," she looked to her adopted daughter Rakurai, "this is the only time to take an opportunity like this; are you one hundred percent certain?"

Rakurai nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Alright then, that settles it." She looked to her blood daughter. "Momo, my dear, I'll need you to sign the document." She then looked to her adopted one, "Rakurai, I'm going to need you to up your training. UA's entrance exam is only ten months away, and you need to get your OCD under better control. It may be livable right now, but in the line of hero work, your OCD will quickly become a liability."

Rakurai suddenly went rigged and sparks started flying off her, accidentally shocking her sister. "Ah!" Rakurai looked to Momo.

"Sorry!" She got up and bowed. "May I be excused?"

Mrs. Yaoyorozu sighed and put her hand to her forehead. "No wonder you two came here so quickly. Yes, you may dear." Rakurai quickly left.

Both of the Yaoyorozu women sighed. "I told her you'd understand if you had to wait, but she was determined to not keep you waiting," Momo explained as she rubbed her shocked arm.

Her mother chuckled. "It seems she was so focused on what I had to say that she completely forgot about her OCD for the moment."

"Mother, if you don't mind me asking, who did you and father choose?"

Her mother looked at her with a small smile. "At first we thought we'd give it to Rakurai, but after thinking about how she'd react and feel, it was as she said, it would have been giving her a hand that she didn't want nor needed." Mrs. Yaoyorozu took a set next to Momo. "She wants to let the world know that all of her achievements were of her own doing. So after giving that a proper thought, we decided on you." She brushed Momo's hair out of her face. "Does that answer your question, dear?"

Momo smiled and nodded. "Yes, ma'am, it does."

"Good." Mrs. Yaoyorozu quickly got up and grabbed the document and handed it over to her daughter. "Just sign the blank spaces, then you're free to leave."

Momo did as she was told and soon left, respectfully bowing before doing so. She walked the halls of her home in search of her adopted sister. Checking Rakurai's room first, the door was like all the others, plain white, except there was a sign that had Rakurai's name on it and below that was another sign reading, "please wear the slippers before entering, thank you."

Momo looked down next to the door and saw a box full of clean slippers. She chuckled to herself. "The number has grown again." Taking a pair and putting them on, she entered the bedroom of her sister.

The room was large and extremely clean. The queen size bed was in the middle of the back wall, opposite to the doorway. The windows allowed daylight to enter near the left of the room. To the right were two doors, a walk in closet on the left and a bathroom on the right, which was in use.

Momo walked up to the door of the bathroom and knocked. "Have you been in there long?"

Rakurai took a moment to answer. "About fifteen minutes. I'm trying to keep it under thirty."

"Did you pick out your clothes, or did you just jump straight in?" Momo asked, knowing the most likely answer.

Rakurai took a small pause to reply. "No... I just jumped straight in."

Momo sighed and "asked" her another question. "You zapped off the clothes I gave you."

The sloshing of water was easily heard as Rakurai took her time to answer again. "Yeah..." was her reply.

Momo just shook her head. "Of course," she muttered to herself. "Did you have an outfit in mind?" She could at least help Rakurai.

Rakurai was glad for the change in subject and quickly answered. "I bought a new dress recently; it should be the only one on the clean rack."

Momo went to the closet and entered the very spacious room. To her immediate left was a drawer filled with shoes marked dirty; right next to it was a drawer with only two pairs of shoes marked clean. Momo grabbed the blue pair of flats. She walked in further and found a lot of sundresses on the dirty rack. Next to them was the labeled clean rack with only one dress, a simple blue garment that would cover most of her top. " _Ah, so that's why she picked it, so she could hide her bandages better,_ " Momo thought to herself. She felt a small frown forming. " _Why doesn't she see that she has a beautiful body? I wish she didn't have to tape it down so much."_ She looked at a mirror behind her. " _I'm sure it's hurting her more than helping._ "

Rakurai made a new record, twenty five minutes! She was proud of that. That feeling of pride quickly vanished as soon as she looked at herself in the mirror. She covered her chest more with her towel; she tried to make herself shorter, and she tried to hide her horn from view. Her problem areas, as her doctor would tell her. "Problems indeed," she said aloud, unknowingly. "Maybe if I was shorter," her grip on the towel tightened, "Maybe if my horn was centered," her other hand grabbed at her horn, "Maybe if my breasts were smaller." Her horn started glowing and sparks began to arc around her again; her body started to tremble. Tears threatened to burst through. "MAYBE IF I DIDN'T LOOK SO MUCH LIKE THEM!" she screamed out, then the lights went out. Rakurai fell to the floor, covering her face with her hands and cried freely.

Momo heard Rakurai's outburst and ran in. Seeing her adopted sister on the floor crying, Momo came over and pulled her into a tight embrace. Rakurai clinged to her sister and poured her raw emotions out. She was still sparking, shocking Momo, but Momo didn't care; her sister needed her.

"Miss. Hikaru, are you alright?" Mr. Key walked in and stopped at the bathroom door with a flashlight in hand and saw the two sisters holding each other. "Miss. Yaoyorozu?"

"Mr. Key, go get me her music box," Momo ordered.

Not a minute later Mr. Key came back with the music box. The box was a small, yet beautiful, wooden box, painted white with gold trim. Cravings of horses pranced all over it, showing the ebony wood underneath the paint.

Momo grabbed the box, brought it to Rakurai's face, and opened it. A horse popped up; it was rearing up and its front legs were moving back and forth as it spun around. The music was calming and beautiful. Rakurai's gaze was incapacitated by the horse and the song as she remembered how she got it. " _Momo gave this to me as a birthday gift, it was my first year of being adopted; she said she made it herself._ " Rakurai smiled at the memory and soon relaxed.

Momo rubbed Rakurai's shoulder. "Better?"

Rakurai rested her head on Momo's shoulder and just stared at the box. "Yeah..." she replied, not really paying attention to anybody. Mr. Key left the room without a word to let the sisters finish their moment. The two just sat there until the song ended, and the moment it did, Rakurai was out of her hypnotic trance. She looked around a bit and back to Momo. "That bad huh?"

Momo just nodded and helped the white haired girl up. "I recommend you getting dress and worry about training tomorrow. I think you earned it."

Rakurai giggled and rubbed the back of her neck, accidentally dropping the towel around her. She quickly caught it before showing too much. "Yeah... I think you're right." Momo left while fighting back a laugh.

Rakurai looked at herself in the mirror once more, still feeling the anger and anxiety but less so. She was feeling more content but she knew she still had a long way to go before she could think positive thoughts about her body. Looking at the music box, she smiled, knowing she was going to be ok. "Mom's right, I need to break my OCD or at least get it under control."

She looked at the dress she wanted to wear, lying on the bed with other garments and matching shoes. She saw the tape that was on top, walking over and grabbing the roll. "One step at a time; it may take forever, but I'll get better." She put the tape away and got dressed without it. "I'll just wear it when I'm out and about, or really need it." She tried to reassure herself, yet the anxiety of not having it on was high. She looked at herself in the mirror once she finished and was surprised that the dress actually hid much of the top half of her figure. She spun around, letting the skirt flare out, and she smiled. "I think I'm going to be ok... eventually."


	2. Chapter 2 An Electrifying Entrants

The ten months of training for UA was intense for Rakurai. What she needed to work on was to control her lightning, explode fewer dummies, become more comfortable in other types of clothing, and get used to not wearing tape everywhere. She only accomplished one of these, slightly."So you're saying you've only overcome using the tape?" Mrs. Yaoyorozu asked Rakurai. The two were in her office once more. Mrs. Yaoyorozu gave her adopted daughter a hard look from where she sat behind her desk.

Rakurai didn't match her mother's gaze; she sat on the couch, and her head was down and her hands were messing with the edge of her white skirt. "Well... more like I got halfway over it. I'm comfortable enough to not wear the tape around the house, but when I'm out and about, I have to wear it," she explained her reason, her voice filled with shame.

Mrs. Yaoyorozu sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What about your lightning, any progress on that?"

"I still destroy the dummies, but Momo said I've reduced the blast radius by twenty five percent," Rakurai replied, never lifting her head.

"At least there's some progress there," Mrs. Yaoyorozu muttered to herself, but Rakurai heard it, and her body sank further into the couch. "What about your clothing; can you last a school day?"

"The uniform is fine, and other clothes like jeans I can last about three hours, five if I really want to push it." She pulled at the collar of her shirt; it was pink with white polkadots. The stress of failing was slowly getting to her.

Mrs. Yaoyorozu rubbed her brow; she got up from her desk and walked to her daughter. Rakurai looked up a bit; seeing her mother walking towards her was nerve-racking. Mrs. Yaoyorozu sat next to her daughter and bought her into a hug. "I'm not mad at you, nor am I disappointed. You're showing progress, and that means you're getting better." She pulled away to see Rakurai's face, who was on the verge of tears. Mrs. Yaoyorozu cupped the girl's face with a hand and brushed away some stray tears. "I know it's hard, but look at what you have accomplished. You can wear clothes for almost five hours; you've reduced your blast radius by twenty five percent, and you can be at home without tape binding you. Yes, I wanted more, but I'm proud of the progress you have achieved."

Rakurai hugged her mother and cried freely. Her mother just returned the hug, rubbing the girl's white hair and shushed her in a calming manner.The two stayed like that for about five minutes, until Rakurai's cries turned to sniffles. She pulled back from her mother's warm embrace, rubbing her teary red eyes. "Now I know the UA entrance exam is only a week away, but you don't have to continue your current training regiment if you don't want to," Mrs. Yaoyorozu explained, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to her daughter. "I know you'll do amazing on the exam, my little mare."

Rakurai smiled as she wiped away any remaining stray tears. "Thank you, mother, for having such confidence in me."

Her mother smiled in return and got up. "You're welcome, dear. Now unless there is something else you would like to discuss, you're free to leave."

Rakurai stood up and bowed. "No, ma'am, I'll take my leave, and thank you, I needed this." She soon left.

Mrs. Yaoyorozu's smile never left, even after the thought that went through her mind. " _Why did you two have to do this to her?_ "

The week went by before Rakurai knew it. She was currently in a limo on her way to UA with Momo, who was accompanying her for the ride. "Momo, you really didn't have to come. I'll be fine on my own; there's no need to worry." Her face said that she was calm but her body told otherwise. Her foot was tapping a steady yet quick beat, and every so often her body would spark.

Momo gave her a deadpan look. "Rakurai, you're nervous. I'm here to make sure you at least get out of the limo." She waved her finger in a circle. "And speaking of the limo, why didn't you take the family car? I'm sure it would've accomplished the same thing."

Rakurai held up two fingers. "Two reasons. One: we don't take the limo out enough. And two: nothing screams confidence like showing up in a limo."

"Why don't you just be yourself and not this snobby rich girl act?" Momo questioned. "You won't make any friends doing that."

"Why do I need friends when I have you?" Rakurai asked in rebuttal. "Besides we must take this hero stuff seriously; there will be little time for friends."

Momo sighed, putting her face in her hands. "I hate it when you're like this sometimes."

"That means it's working!" That earned a quick laugh from Momo.

Momo looked up from her hands. "You have everything? Tape, throw away clothes, that stuff?"

"Yes-" she patted her backpack "-hopefully I don't have to transform during the exam, but you never know."

"This is UA, Rakurai, you most likely need to if you want to pass."

Rakurai slumped; the confidence she built up disappeared. "A girl can dream, can't she?"

Momo leaned over and patted her sister's shoulder. "Yes, you can, just as long as it's a bit realistic."

The vehicle soon took a turn, and the massive UA building was in sight. Rakurai's demeanor changed. Gone was the nervous, anxious, and sparky girl; what replaced her was a more serious persona. Her eyes were sharp, her face into a shallow scowl, and a very small smirk was showing through.

Momo easily recognised this change in attitude. "Serious mode?"

Rakurai's smirk quickly widened into a lopsided smile. "Serious mode."

Momo just rested her head on her hand. "Try not to go overbroad this time."

Rakurai gave her a raised eyebrow. "Since when have I ever gone overboard?"

"Pretty much every time you're like this."

Rakurai looked away with a small blush on her cheeks. The limo soon stopped at the school gate. Her blush went away as quickly as it came. "Good luck, Rakurai," Momo quickly said.

Rakurai looked towards her and gave her a genuine smile. "Thanks, sis." Then quickly grabbing her stuff, she exited the vehicle.

Momo smiled and felt her heart swell; she always loved it when Rakurai would drop her professionalism. " _I just wish she didn't need to put on this facade of a snobby rich girl; I won't be there for her as much as I want to._ " The door closed and the limo took off a moment later. Momo leaned back and sighed, " _She needs friends now more than ever."_

Rakurai rolled her shoulder; her serious demeanor returned, and she walked at a slight brisk pace. She was about halfway across the walkway when she heard a voice that broke her concentration.

"Out of my way, Deku!" Looking back, Rakurai spotted two teen boys around her age. The one that shouted was a blond, spiky haired boy with red eyes and a face that made Rakurai's scowl look like a childish pout. She couldn't get a good look at the other boy, the blond blocking her view of the other. Then two red eyes caught her gaze. "Move it you, extra!" he said as he passed her

The insult confused her. " _Does he think he's a mine character of a story?_ " She continued walking to the building. " _And I thought my act was over the top._ "

The writing portion of the exam was difficult but Rakurai had faced harder tests. Since her sister was a super genius, she kind of got dragged along with Momo. Rakurai was sure that she scored at least a ninety one percent. Any lower and Momo might not talk to her for a week.

Rakurai was waiting outside of her assigned battleground, and she wore a simple yet comfy light blue tracksuit. Stretching, she looked up to the sky, seeing very few clouds in it. "That will change soon." She then felt a familiar sensation, the feeling of electricity trying to find her. "Someone must have a pretty potent electric quirk for me to sense it," she muttered aloud as she looked towards where the feeling was coming from. Unfortunately she couldn't exactly pinpoint it. She just knew it was coming from the right of the gate and that it was in about thirty meters away from her.

She was about to concentrate more to see if she could pinpoint the source, but Present Mic's voice blasted through the air. "START!"

There was a pause within the group; Rakurai reacted a moment later, pushing past her fellow teens. " _He did say go!_ " She managed to gain a small lead before the rest of the group caught on. Rakurai faced her first one pointer; she aimed her arm forward and snapped her fingers. Her horn flashed briefly, lightning shooting from it and striking the robot. It exploded soon afterwards. Rakurai blinked in surprise, "I didn't even put that much into it."

She looked around and found a group of ones and twos. Taking aim again, she snapped her fingers once more; this time her lightning arched across her targets, once more exploding. Rakurai rolled her shoulder before moving deeper into the battlefield. "Momo was right; I'm going to have to transform to pass." She concentrated on drawing more energy, remembering the sensation she felt just moments before this all started, then she heard it, thunder. Looking up at the sky, she saw that the once cloudless blue expanse was now a dark and foreboding storm.

"Alright, let's go!" She ran forward; her horn flashed three times. "It's morphing time!" Then lightning stuck her, and suddenly the sound of shoes hitting the ground was gone; what replaced it was the galloping sound of hooves. Rakurai running in a full gallop. She spotted a large group of three pointers; she counted five robots surrounding two students. One of them was injured and on the ground; they appeared to be unconscious. The other student was trying to defend both of themselves.

Denki Kaminari was not having a good day at the moment. He woke up late, couldn't talk to the hot girl with a blue horn and white hair, and now he was surrounded by five three pointers while trying to defend an unconscious student. "If I use my quirk, I'll hurt the person I'm trying to save," he quickly muttered. He looked around; the villains were preparing to strike. Seeing no other choice, he charged up his quirk.

Yet before he could release his power, a white horse jumped in between him and a couple of robots. It reared up and lightning came down on the bots, destroying them all. Kaminari looked around in awe, then he looked at the unconscious student, who was a boy with purple hair. He wasn't bleeding, just had a nasty bruise on the side of his face.

Rakurai gazed at the two. Seeing that they were ok, she went on to find more villains, and find them she did. " _Wow, that's a lot._ " The whole street was filled with villain bots; most of them seemed to be two pointers, with a few ones and threes mixed in.

Before Rakurai could do anything, she felt the sensation of electricity conducting through her, and before she knew it a lot of electricity gathered in her horn. She staggered; the amount of electricity that was in her was almost overwhelming. " _This is too much, need to discharge!_ "

She charged straight into the mob of villains, her horn shining brightly. She reared up and released a massive discharge. The attack went out in a sphere, stretching to nearly two hundred meters. Frying any bot in the area, when it reached its end, it dissipated. However Rakurai didn't come out unscathed. Her coat was covered in burns; smoke drifted off her horn, and she was pretty sure she couldn't feel her front left leg. " _Damnit, I didn't discharge it safely; Mother and Momo are going to have a fit!_ "She looked around and saw one of the boys she saved acting weird. She took a step towards him, but pain shot up in her front left leg, causing her to stumble a bit. She looked at her leg; there was a nasty gash on it. The wound was cauterized but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Rakurai took a more careful step towards the blond boy. When she got closer, she saw that he had a literal stupid look on his face. Small sparks of electricity arched off of him as he was giving her two thumbs up. " _I guess you were the large source of electricity that hit me,_ " she thought to herself.

Before she could go on her merry way, there was a large rumble that spread across the ground; looking to the source, her heart raced. What stood before her was the zero pointer; the thing was colossal in size, towering over the buildings themselves. Rakurai didn't waste any more time as she grabbed the blond boy by his collar and hoisted him onto her back, then booked it, ignoring the pain as she went. Just as she reached the gates, time was up and the zero pointer stopped dead in its tracks.

Rakurai nearly collapsed; the pain from her leg was a bit too much, though she stood tall. Kaminari was coherent enough to get off of her and give her a light pat on the neck. "Thanks for the lift."

Rakurai nodded in return. " _Thanks for the accidental power boost,"_ she thought as a reply.

Rakurai looked around to see that some of the students were minorly injured, and some were fine. She needed to change back but she didn't have any clothes on her. So she decided to lie down, keeping all of her weight off her bad leg. It took some time but the school nurse showed up with her bag. Rakurai cocked her head to the side at this.

Recovery Girl gave Rakurai a pat on her snout. "Your mother called us ahead of time and told us to give you your bag, in case this might happen." Rakurai grabbed the bag with her mouth, got up, and went behind a building away from everyone's line of sight. A strike of lightning hit her and after a minute Rakurai returned to the Nurse.

"How do you feel, deary?" Recovery Girl asked as she finished patching up another student.

Rakurai sat down and looked at her arms; a very similar cauterized gash was on her left arm. "Besides this and a few electric burns, I'm alright, surprisingly."

Recovery Girl looked at Rakurai's arm. "Oh my, that must be painful; come here." She kissed Rakurai on the top of her head and all of the horned girl's wounds healed instantly, but Rakurai immediately felt exhausted.

Rakurai yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Why do I feel so tired all of the sudden?"

Recovery Girl gave Rakurai a pace of candy as well as an answer. "It's a side effect of my quirk, deary, you should feel better once you've rested." Rakurai nodded as she got up. She walked to the exit and waved goodbye to the Nurse.

When she finally reached the school's main entrance, she saw Momo waiting outside of the limo. "So how did it go?" Rakurai's only response was to put all her weight on Momo. Momo had a small panic attack as she caught her sister. "Was it that bad?"

"No, I'm just exhausted; I did fairly well. I somehow got overcharged and had to discharge a lot of electricity. I lost count though; I think I had 22 before I discharged. After that who knows how many points I got." Rakurai rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "Can we go home now? I'm tired."

Momo smiled as she rubbed Rakurai's back. "Of course." She opened the door of the limo and the two sisters sat inside, Rakurai resting her head on Momo's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3 Acceptance

It wasn't until about a week later when Rakurai got her answer. She sat in her mother's office; Mrs. Yaoyorozu was sitting at her desk, Momo was to Rakurai's left, and Rakurai was holding her letter. "Why am I so nervous?" she said aloud unknowingly.

"It's because your anxiety is giving you unreasonable fears." Rakurai jumped at her mother's answer. "Don't let them rule you, or you'll never become a hero."

Rakurai nodded her head as she took her shaky hand and steadied it as she opened the letter. She dumped the contents of the letter on the table her mother recently added to the room. A disc-like object fell on to the table and an image popped up; it was All Might. "I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!"

Rakurai looked surprised by this. "If you're wondering why I am here, it's because I'll be a teacher at U.A!" He looked down at something. "Now, young Rakurai Hikaru, you've aced the written exam with flying colors-" Rakurai was suddenly hugged by her sister "-and you scored sixty-eight villain points, but we're not done yet! There was a second hidden criteria." A video was shown of Rakurai saving the blond boy and the unconscious purple haired student. "That criteria was rescue points!" Rakurai looked at her sister, and she shrugged. "You see, if a hero course rejects a student because they didn't defeat enough villains, it is not a hero course at all!" The screen changed to a scoreboard, and everyone saw Rakurai's name at the top. "That's why we gave you a total score of seventy-eight points! Sixty-eight villain points and ten rescue points!" All Might lifted his hand towards the camera. "Rakurai Hikaru, welcome to your hero academia!"

The screen went back to the scoreboard. Rakurai was in first place, only beating the person in second by one point. Katsuki Bakugo, who had no rescue points, only villain points, a total of seventy-seven.

Rakurai looked to her mother. "I won by sheer luck." Sparks arched around her, tears slowly dripping down, but she had a smile wider than a mile. Her mother sat down to Rakurai's right and with Momo gave Rakurai a big hug between the two.

Their mother rubbed Rakurai's head. "You did wonderful, my Little Mare." She kissed Rakurai's temple. "I'm so proud of you, of both of you," she quickly added at the end.

"Thank you, mother," Momo giggled, looking at the scoreboard once more as she rested her head on Rakurai's shoulder. "I'll be honest, I didn't think you would get first, top five for sure, but not first-" She looked to her sister "- and I'm glad I was wrong about that." The two smiled at each other.

Mrs. Yaoyorozu looked at the letter and saw something. She reached down and saw that it was the costume form. She brought it to her daughters. "As much as I love this bonding moment, there is still work to be done." She shook the form until someone grabbed it; that person was Rakurai.

Rakurai looked at the form. "Costume registration form." Then her horn flashed on like a lightbulb; an epiphany had popped into the little mare's head. She faced Momo and grabbed her hand. "Momo, can we design our costumes together?" Rakurai's eyes were bright and wide with excitement.

Momo was shocked at first but quickly returned her request with a smile. "Of course, I was about to ask the same thing."

Rakurai hugged her sister, a bit harder than she should have, but she was too excited to really notice. Momo didn't mind; she was just happy for her sister.

Mrs. Yaoyorozu smiled in fondness of her daughter's antics. She knew that Rakurai could be too professional, even to close friends and family. She always enjoyed it when her adopted daughter would just act like a normal girl. Mrs. Yaoyorozu got up and walked back to her desk. "You two have the rest of the day to yourselves then; have some sister bonding time," she addressed her daughters. She sat a her computer. "You're free the leave."

Rakurai and Momo gave a collective, "Yes ma'am," before leaving.

The two were in Momo's room sitting on a blanket covered floor, with papers practically everywhere, well at least on Momo's side. Rakurai's side was more organized; she had three stacks of paper, a blank paper pile, a discard pile, and a completed pile, which only had two sheets in it. The discard pile was the biggest. They had been at this for a few hours

They were currently working on Momo's costume. Rakurai was trying to get Momo to be more modest about her costume. Her original design was way too revealing to be legal. Eventually Rakurai talked Momo into using a leotard with a very exposed front. "I believe this will provide you with access to your quirk without breaking any laws." Rakurai showed Momo a rough sketch of the leotard. Rakurai's art skills weren't amazing, but they weren't something to scoff at.

Momo looked at the rough sketch and smiled at her sister. "Rakurai, I love it; you're such a good artist." Rakurai blushed at the complement.

"It's not that great honestly, and it's a rough draft. It's nowhere near complete; I still have to finish it and-" Rakurai's rambling was interrupted when Momo put her hand over Rakurai's mouth.

"Rakurai, I love it; let's leave it at that and focus on your costume." Rakurai nodded and Momo removed her hand.

The mare took one of the completed papers she had placed aside. It was a pencil sketch of herself clad in armor; nearly all of her body was covered in armor, and only her head was exposed. The drawing didn't have her horn though and it appeared to show her a foot shorter. She showed it to Momo, who took it to get a better look.

"So armor?" Momo looked to her sister with a raised eyebrow. "Won't that impede your transformation?"

Rakurai looked back with a confident smile. "It transforms with me; with the amount of energy I get when I transform, it's more than enough to power the armor transformation as well." She showed Momo her second drawing of a horse in a very similar style of armor. Rakurai smile faltered a bit. "At least I hope it can."

Momo put her hand on her chin, thinking of the pros and cons. "The idea might work, but the way the armor is designed, it's too cumbersome." She pointed to the shoulder on the paper. "The pauldron on here is too big for when you do transform." She then pointed to the boots. "The boots are going to be a problem; they're made for human feet not a horse's." She then pointed to the head. "And what about your head? If your horn brakes, your power will be greatly diminished."

As Momo was talking, Rakurai was drawing another sketch. "A helmet or something like that is going to be too much of a hindrance, plus I do NOT want to deal with helmet hair." Rakurai showed a very rough sketch of a new armor set. It was mainly designed for mobility but tries to provide as much protection as possible. Her chest piece was split into three sections, yet still covered most of her torso; her arms were covered from her shoulder to her wrist. The pauldron was much smaller, and she then pointed to the boots which were rubber like socks that would conform to a shape when given an electric charge. She looked at the paper some more, tapping her pencil on her chin. "I was also thinking of adding under armor to help with small arms fire and the like." She looked to her sister for her thoughts on the matter.

Momo gave herself a moment to think it over, before she nodded and said, "I like; it may need some adjusting when we're in U.A. but we'll worry about that later." She pulled out some coloring pencils. "Now for the best part, coloring!" Momo's face exhibited pure joy, while Rakurai snorted and giggled. Momo raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Rakurai stopped giggling after taking a few deep breaths. "You looked like a kid when you were excited for coloring." Rakurai went back to finishing her drawing. "It was kinda adorable really."

Momo pouted. "I read that it was a good way to relieve stress."

The two looked at each other before they burst into a laugh together. They laughed for a good few moments before they subsidised to giggles. Rakurai was the first to recover; she wiped away a tear from her eye. "When was the last time we did something like this, not training or the like, just hung out like normal sisters?"

Momo soon stopped as well, but her face became a bit somber. "I think about five or six years ago. This is the first time I've seen you truly smile in a long time, Rakurai." She looked at the paper containing Rakurai's costume; the smile on her face was now completely gone. "Too long." She looked to her adopted sister. "The last time I'd seen your true smile was right before everything with your parents happened." She closed her eyes and added a soft smile. "I miss it."

Rakurai looked at Momo then at her own hands. "I guess I never really got over what they did nor forgiven them."

"Do you think you could forgive them?" Momo asked without thinking; she realized her mistake and began to panic. "Shoot, I didn't mean to say that out loud; you don't have to answer that. It was just me and my big mouth." She waved her hands around.

"It's fine, Momo, and I don't think I will ever forgive them. At least not for a while longer," Rakurai reassured her sister's worries. Her voice was neutral as was her face; her smile was, for now, gone.

Momo looked at her colored pencils. "Let's get to coloring; get our minds off the horrors of the past." Her face showed a forced grin. Rakurai simply nodded. "Way to go, Momo, just when you got her back you bring that up, she silently sighed, "I'm a terrible sister."

The two finished their designs within two hours; during that time Rakurai barely talked, making Momo feel even worse than before. Rakurai did show her the finished product, a suit of armor colored purple with gold trim and a gray under suit. Rakurai decided to go to bed after finishing up, leaving Momo all alone.

Momo looked at the clock in her room; it wasn't even seven yet. This made her feel even more guilty. She decided to go apologize to Rakurai. Walking out of her room, she roamed the hall in the direction of her sister's room. Momo rounded a corner, nearly bumping into her mother. Momo's eyes widened in surprise. "Sorry, mother, I didn't see you there." She bowed in apology.

Mrs. Yaoyorozu smiled and patted her daughter's shoulder. "It's alright, dear. I was actually looking for you."

Momo's eyebrows shot up. "What's wrong?"

Mrs. Yaoyorozu face showed concern. "Mr. Kay saw that Rakurai looked distressed and asked me to talk to her. Can you tell me what happened?"

Momo told her mother the conversation the two had and the question that Momo accidentally brought up. "I didn't mean to say it out loud, and she was quite the rest of the time we finished our drawings." Momo put her face in her hands. "I'm a terrible sister."

Mrs. Yaoyorozu put a hand on Momo's shoulder. "No, you're not," said the elder women. "You were just curious about the well being of your sister, and that's perfectly fine."

Momo nodded. "I was going to go apologize to her; I just need to find her."

Mrs. Yaoyorozu sighed. "Well there's a slight problem, she wasn't in her room. I don't know where she is but I know she hasn't left the grounds." Right as she said that thunder rumbled through the mansion.

Momo started walking away. "I'll check the training area."

Mrs. Yaoyorozu walked in the opposite direction. "I'll check the roof."

Before Momo took another step, she looked back. "Mother, do you think Rakurai should forgive her parents?"

Mrs. Yaoyorozu looked back as well. "I honestly don't know. That is something for her to decide."

"Do you forgive them?" Momo asked.

Her mother looked up as another boom of thunder rolled through. "In a way I do. I haven't fully forgiven them, but if I could see Destry again, I wouldn't hang it over her head." Another wave of thunder rattled the house. "Come now, we have a lost pony to find," Mrs. Yaoyorozu joked as she continued walking.

Rakurai looked up at the sky; rain was pouring on her. The crystal blue horn was glowing, signifying that the storm wasn't made by her, though it might as well have been. People did say that the weather reflected one's mood, and for her, it was quite literal. "I should be happy I got accepted into U.A. and coming in first place no less, yet why do I feel this way?"

"Do you think you could forgive them?" Momo's words reflected through her mind.

Rakurai looked down to the ground below. Even from the roof the ground didn't look too far away. "Could I ever forgive them?" She looked at her fist, and lightning struck, the flash of light blinding her. Her fist was replaced with a mental picture of a family, a man, a woman, and a little girl. As quickly as the image came it was gone. Rakurai's fist returned to her view; unknowingly tears fell from her eyes. "I don't think I can..."

As soon as the words left Rakurai, the feeling of rain hitting her stopped. She looked up to see that an umbrella was over her. Looking to her left she saw her mother; another flash of lightning struck, and her adopted mother was replaced with the woman from the image, yet vanished as soon as the flash was gone. Rakurai released a shaky, "M-mommy...?" She put a hand over her mouth, realizing what she said.

Mrs. Yaoyorozu gave Rakurai a sad smile; she brought the horned girl into a hug. "No, my Little Mare, I'm not Destry; I'm not your real mother."

"Should I forgive them?" Rakurai latched onto the woman. "I don't think I can." The girl's body was shaking, not of sorrow but of rage. "They didn't do anything for me; I developed my OCD because I couldn't understand or handle the stress at that age." She looked up at the older woman, tears freely flowing from both of their eyes. "I can't forgive them yet why, WHY, do I see my birth mother in nearly every lightning strike?!" Rakurai buried her face into Mrs. Yaoyorozu's shoulder and let out a cry of frustration and rage.

The older woman held Rakurai as close as she possibly could. Tears dripped off her nose. "Just because you can't forgive them doesn't mean that you don't love them. You are still a human being Rakurai; that means you have complex emotions." She stroke Rakurai's head with her free hand. "It's ok to not forgive them, and it's also ok to miss them in some way or another." She brought the mare's face to hers. "It's ok; you just need to learn to accept this, and you'll grow more as a person."

Rakurai nodded her head but didn't say anything; she just looked out to the horizon. As the lightning continued to strike, the image of Rakurai's mother became clearer. Rakurai looked a lot like her. She had the same color hair, minus the blue, and her eyes were blue instead of red, and of course no horn. Destry was her mother's name, and the last time Rakurai saw her was right before Destry went into surgery and never returned.

The two stood there for about a quarter of an hour. The rain slowly came to a stop, and Mrs. Yaoyorozu looked to her adopted daughter. "I think it's time to go back inside." She stepped aside and closed the umbrella, then looked to Rakurai again. The girl's eyes were still teary but they were focused. Rakurai nodded at the woman.

The two turned and walked to the roof access door. Standing next to the door was Momo, who was drenched in rain water. Mrs. Yaoyorozu raised an eyebrow. "Momo, dear, how long have you been out here, and why didn't you make yourself an umbrella?"

Momo rubbed her neck, trying to find the right words. "About ten minutes, I was just waiting for you two so I can apologize to Rakurai." She turned to her sister. "Rakurai, I'm sorry for bringing all that up; I was just too curious for my own good."

Rakurai just simply hugged Momo. "I love you, Momo; you're the best sister anyone could ask for."

Momo's heart swelled with joy as she returned the hug. "I love you too, Rakurai."

The two heard the sound of a camera going off; looking at the source, they saw that Mrs. Yaoyorozu had her phone out and had taken a picture of the two. She just simply flipped her phone over for them to see. Rakurai and Momo were hugging one another before a beautiful sunset background. Rakurai smiled at the picture, as did Momo. "Thank you, mother, that's a very nice photo of us." Momo nodded in agreement.

"I think that is enough emotions for the day, don't you think girls?" Mrs. Yaoyorozu asked as she put her phone away, "Why don't we go see if Mr. Kay has prepared dinner for us?"

The girls nodded and walked down after letting their mother through. As they walked, Momo realized that Rakurai's shoulders were completely relaxed. She didn't say anything though and kept walking, just glad that her sister was finally getting comfortable enough to let down her guard.


	4. Chapter 4 UA is Wired

Rakurai and Momo arrived at U.A. fairly early. They weren't really surprised when they found out they were in the same class, Class 1-A. The two were walking down the halls to their class as Rakurai fiddled with her uniform; her tape was a little loose, and it was bothering her. "Why does this always happen when I need it most?" Rakurai asked as she moved her shirt and blazer looked to her sister with slight concern. "Did the tape rip?"

Rakurai looked around and spotted a restroom. "I think so." Looking to Momo, she pointed her thumb to the restroom, "Can you give me a hand?" Momo nodded, and they went inside.

Apparently the tape did rip; it split straight down the middle of Rakurai's back. Neither her or Momo knew how it happened. Rakurai looked at herself in the mirror; Momo was off to the side looking away to give her sister privacy. Rakurai noticed that her breasts appeared bigger, well more like swollen. Rakurai sighed, "I think I know what happened. My breasts got bigger, probably swelling because of using tape after a decent period of time of not using it. That or I just put it on too tight" She tuck her hand out, "Tape please."

Momo gave her the tape. "I really wish you didn't need this."

Rakurai looked at the tape for a moment. "Yeah... I wish I didn't either." She undid the roll and started binding her chest. "At least I don't need it at home any more." After making it go around her a few times, mainly covering the important bits, she turned her back to the mirror. "Ok now the hard part. Momo, a little help?" Rakurai asked as she inflated her chest and held her breath.

Momo came over to Rakurai and helped her get the tape as tight as possible without suffocating Rakurai. " _This is a whole lot easier with Momo's help._ " Rakurai thought as her sister finished wrapping the tape around the mare.

Momo gave Rakurai a pat on the shoulder to signify that she was done. Rakurai exhaled and the tape didn't undo itself. Rakurai took a few deep breaths to see if she could still breathe normally, and she could. "Thank you, Momo, you're a life saver." She quickly got her uniform back on.

Momo smiled, "Happy to help, Rakurai."

The two walked to their classroom once more. "As long as we don't need to partake in any physical activities I believe the tape will hold," Rakurai muttered aloud.

"And if we do need to partake in physical activities?" Momo asked.

Rakurai's shoulders dropped as she looked up to the ceiling. "Pray that it doesn't rip, and if it does, I'm SOL."

"Language."

"I didn't technically swear, Momo," Rakurai grumbled, annoyed. The two laughed it off as they found their classroom.

"That's a big door," Rakurai commented as she reached for the door. "You think there will be anybody else in there? We are petty early," Rakurai asked Momo when her hand was on the handle.

"It's most certainly possible, but I'm pretty sure we're one of the first ones here."

Rakurai sighed and opened the door. The two walked in to meet a nearly empty classroom except for one desk. The person was a boy with white and red hair split evenly down the middle; he had a burn scar on his left eye, and his eyes had heterochromia, his right being gray and his left being blue.

Rakurai nodded to him before she looked at the board; there was a seating chart, and Rakurai easily found her name, seat one of row one. Which was right next to the door. Rakurai found Momo's at the other side of the room, seat five of row five. Rakurai sighed and her shoulders dropped a little. "Looks like we're not sitting together, Momo."

Momo patted her sister's shoulder. "It will be fine." She faced the boy in the room. "Come, let's go introduce ourselves to our classmate." Momo grabbed Rakurai before she could protest.

Shoto Todoroki looked at the two girls' antics; he wondered what their relationship was. " _They're obviously close. Sisters maybe? But they look nothing alike. Childhood friends most likely._ " As the two girls made there way to him, he focused on the girl with the horn. Something was off about her; it was like she was trying to hide something, and she looked uncomfortable in her own skin. Todoroki's eyes narrowed a bit as they closed in. " _Who are you?_ "

Momo was the first to speak to the boy. "Good morning, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu-" she waved a hand to her sister. "-and this my sister Rakurai." She looked at Rakurai, to see she wasn't really looking at them. Her arms were crossed over her stomach; she looked like she was trying to collect herself. Momo's eye twitched. "Rakurai, now's not the time for you to be snarky; just say hi." She quickly turned to the boy. "I'm sorry about her; she's doesn't like meeting new people sometimes." The boy just nodded in return.

Rakurai took a deep breath before speaking with a slight annoyed tone. "I'm her adopted sister, Rakurai... Hikaru." She somewhat mumbled her last name but they both heard it.

Todoroki's eyes widened a bit; the name was familiar yet he couldn't place it. But the way she said it made him suspect that her name carried a bad reputation. "Shoto Todoroki," was his quick reply.

The three of them stood in silence for a brief moment until Rakurai walked away to her desk, set her stuff down, and walked back to her sister. " _I thought I was hard to talk to._ " Rakurai mainly chatted with her sister as the room filled with more students.

It wasn't until the room was about halfway filled when Rakurai was once again taken, against her will, to the slowly forming group of girls. There she met three girls, Tsuyu Asui, Mina Ashido, and Toru Hagakure. They were seated, or standing, around the invisible girl's desk.

"So Hikaru-" Rakurai's eye twitched ever so slightly "-can we be horn buddies?" Ashido asked with some excitement.

Rakurai tilted her head to the side. "Horn buddies?"

Ashido just simply pointed to her own two horns. "Yeah, we have horns, so we could be horn buddies!" She leaned in close to Rakurai who leaned away out of reflex. "So what do you say?!"

Rakurai just simply covered her horn with her hand and stuttered an answer. "Well... I-I. Uh I..." Before she could answer properly, a new face entered the room. Everyone looked at the new entry. He had blond hair, red eyes, and a scowl that would scare anyone off. He took the first seat that was open, which was Rakurai's, knocked her stuff off the desk, spilling the contents, and placed his foot on the desk table.

Rakurai looked at the boy with a death glare. " _It took me twenty-five minutes to sort that bag out..._ " A tall young man walked up to the blond; he had black blue hair and wore glasses over his blue eyes.

The tall boy and the blond started getting into an argument. Rakurai walked to the two, catching the tall boy's name, Tenya Iida. Rakurai stood in front of her taken desk. "Would you kindly get out of my seat?" Her voice was stern and her face reflected as much.

The blond stared at Rakurai. "Yeah!? Why should I, you off horn freak?!"

Rakurai's eye noticeably twitched and sparks started to ark around her. She leaned in, placing her hands on the desk, glaring straight into his opposing red eyes. "Because it's my seat." She pointed her thumb over to the board. "We have a seating chart, and you knocked my stuff down." She leaned back, placing her hands behind her. "So I'll ask again. Will you give me my seat back?" Her voice was calmer but there was fury in her eyes, and the occasional spark would ark.

The blond was about to answer but was interrupted by a voice at the door. "Oh, curly hair!" The remaining students all looked to the door. At the door stood two people, a boy with green hair and a girl with brown hair.

"Deku..." Rakurai heard the blond grumble.

The action caused her to raise an eyebrow. " _Who would name their kid that?_ "

Iida walked over to the two and started talking with them. Rakurai walked around HER desk and picked up her stuff. Her bag's contents weren't too far away from each other, and they were still in the order she put them in. " _Thank god..._ " She quickly put everything back in. " _At least I don't have to worry about putting everything back in order for twenty-five minutes._ "

"If you're here to socialize, you can get out." A gruff and tired voice got her attention; looking towards the door once more, she saw Iida and the other two looking down at a caterpillar man on the floor. "This is the hero course," he said as he pulled out what appeared to be an apple juice box. The man then got up and out of his sleeping bag cocoon. "It took you eight seconds to quiet down. Time is a very precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?"

Rakurai looked to her sister, who just shrugged in response. The man bowed as he introduced himself. "I am here as your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you." Aizawa then began to dig into his sleeping bag and pulled out athletic uniforms. "Put these on and head out to the grounds."

Rakurai's face was filled with a slight amount of dread. Momo walked up to her. "Rakurai, are you alright?"

Rakurai quickly shook her head and gave Momo a small smirk. "Yeah, it's just me and my big mouth."

Momo nodded and took Rakurai's arm. "Come on, don't want to be late for whatever our teacher is having us do today." Just as they passed through the doorway, she turned towards her sister. "You'll be fine, Rakurai."

The two went to the girls' locker room and changed. Rakurai did get a few curious looks from her female classmates, she would have changed in the shower, but she couldn't. Not when it was obvious that it wasn't cleaned. one of girls blurted out the question, "Hey, Hikaru, why do you have tape around your chest?" The person asking being Ashido.

Rakurai's whole body visibly tensed up and a small spark shot out from her horn. The rest of the girls looked at her strangely, excluding Momo who looked at her with sadness, while Rakurai simply covered her chest and glared at Ashido with a small yet obvious blush. "It's none of your damn business, Ashido." She finished getting dressed, slammed her locker shut, and left without a word.

Ashido face held a stunned look. She faced the mare's sister. "I wasn't supposed to bring that up?"

Momo just sighed and shook her head. "No, she's not very comfortable with her body; she didn't mean any malice towards you, Ashido. Give her a bit and she'll probably apologize by the end of the day." Momo patted Ashido's shoulder and quickly muttered, "If she doesn't, I'll force her to do it." Ashido heard that and giggled in response.

Rakurai quietly made her way to the grounds Aizawa told them to be at. Her mind went back to what she said to the pink girl; what Ashido asked was a very innocent question. Rakurai just wasn't anywhere near ready to divulge that information. " _Still, what I said was a bit harsh,_ " she thought as she turned a corner and saw Aizawa waiting for his class. Rakurai's eyes focused. " _I'll apologize to her later; right now I got some sort of test to pass._ "

Rakurai wasn't the first one there, the first girl of course, but not the first person. A few of the boys were already there, Iida, the spiky haired blond, who gave her a side glare, the green haired boy, and a few more she didn't care to notice. She stood next to the green haired boy who was talking with Iida. Iida pointed to her and said, "Well there she is."

The boy looked up at her with wide eyes, being six feet tall had its perks. "H-Hello..." He was developing a blush and shakingly held out his hand. "M-My name is-is Izuku Midoriya. N-Nice to meet you."

Rakurai gave Izuku a small, actual, smile and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Midoriya, I'm Rakurai..." She stopped for a second before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Hikaru, Rakurai Hikaru." She looked between Iida and Midoriya. "So why were you two talking about me?" she asked as she put her hand behind her back and electrified it until it was "clean" without the others knowing.

Midoriya tried to talk but Iida beat him to it. "We were discussing how you stood up to Bakugo, the one who took your seat," he explained while waving his arms in a robotic fashion.

Rakurai put her hand to her chin; she had heard of that name before, however she couldn't place it. She looked to Midoriya with curiosity clear on her face. "You and Bakugo know each other?"

Midoriya eyes looked to the side as he nodded. "K-Kaccahn and I were c-childhood friends when we w-were younger."

Rakurai tilted her head to the side. "Is that not the case now?"

Midoriya stuttered for an answer. "W-Well i-it's complicated." His shoulders dropped as she sighed. "It's hard for me to explain."

Rakurai simply nodded at him. "Understandable." She looked around, seeing more of her classmates filling the area. "When a relationship goes sour, it can be hard to repair." Nearly all of her classmates had arrived; two were unaccounted for. Rakurai looked around some more and found the two missing students; it was Momo and Ashido. Rakurai knew what the conversation was about. Ashido did look at Rakurai; the pink girl smiled and gave a big wave, which surprised Rakurai. So she returned the wave, just less noticeably.

"Now that everyone's here, we can begin the quirk apprehension test," Aizawa called out, gaining everyone's attention. He stood next to a bucket filled with softballs; he held one in his hand.

"But what about the entrance ceremony, or the guidance session!?" the brown haired girl asked.

"No time for that stuff if you want to be heroes," Aizawa replied. His gaze scanned the group. "I'm sure you participated in your middle school's "No quirks aloud" gym test. We'll be doing that except with your quirks."

His gaze landed on Rakurai. "Hikaru, you scored first in the entrance exam, correct?" Rakurai nodded; Aizawa tossed her the ball. "What was your score during these types of test?"

"Sixty-five meters," Rakurai answered as she walked up to the circle.

"Now, try it with your quirk; do whatever you need to do, just don't leave the circle," he said as he pulled out his phone. "Hold nothing back."

Rakurai looked at the sky. "Not too cloudy." She looked at the ball and her horn lit up like a lightbulb. Rakurai smirked at her idea. " _That can most definitely work._ "

"Did her horn just light up?" Ashido asked Momo, who nodded in return.

Rakurai wound up for the pitch; she let it fly, and just as the ball reached its arc, Rakurai brought her hand up, aiming at the ball. She released a snap and lightning shot out of her horn and struck the ball sending it flying farther. She did this two more times, each strike sending the ball farther out, but also making it more difficult to see. She was about to let loose another bolt but she lost sight of the ball. She heard beeping coming from her teacher's phone; she turned her focus to Aizawa.

"It's important for us to know your limits." He showed everyone Rakurai's score, 583.8 meters. "This is the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be."

The group of students started to get excited, while Rakurai walked back to her spot. She stretched her arms, testing the tape. " _Good, it didn't rip... yet._ "

"Awesome, we get to use our quirks!" one student shouted out.

"Awesome, you say?" The words that escaped from Aizawa instantly killed the mood. "You're hoping to become heroes after three years here..." He touched his face with his hand, his irritation becoming more known with each word he spoke. "And you think this is all fun and games?" His cold gaze pierced through his hair. "Right then." A shiver went up Rakurai's spine. "The one who scores the lowest in all eight events will be judged hopeless and be expelled."

Everyone shouted out a gasp. Rakurai's face was slightly devoid of color. " _This guy is insane!_ " Her face contorted into anger. " _No way in hell am I going to let that happen!_ " She looked to Midoriya whose face was controlled by fear. Rakurai took a deep breath and placed her hand on Midoriya's shoulder. The poor boy jumped at the contact. He looked up at Rakurai and saw the small smile on her. "You'll be fine, Midoriya."

"W-What do you mean?" he asked, fear still clear on his face.

"If you let your fear and anxiety rule your life, you'll never become a hero. That's what my mother always told me when I was having anxiety problems."

Midoriya's face changed to realization. He nodded his head. "Thank you, Hikaru."

Before Rakurai could say more, the brown haired girl blurted out. "The lowest score will be expelled!?" She stomped her foot. "But that's totally unfair; it's our first day!"

Rakurai's eye twitched. "Well, deary, life's unfair in general. If life was fair, there wouldn't be a need for heroes." Rakurai looked at her fist and her tone softened. "We wouldn't lose loved ones if life was fair; we wouldn't lose a lot of things..." Momo came up to Rakurai and put a comforting hand on the mare's shoulder. "No man is ever created equally," Rakurai muttered the last part.

"Before we continue, Hikaru, I know a certain aspect of your quirk will make it difficult for the other students to concentrate." Rakurai immediately knew what he meant, and a small blush spread across her face. "Tell me which test you'll be able to use the full extent of your quirk, and you will do all those last, back to back."

Rakurai took a deep breath; most of the class was looking at her strangely. "Standing long jump, fifty meter dash, and endurance running."

Aizawa nodded. "Alright, demonstrations over. This is the real deal; give it your all."

Rakurai didn't do too much during the tests where she couldn't transform, but she as usual got above average scores. Good news was that her tape didn't rip; bad news was that it didn't matter when she was up to do her tests. Though, she was surprised when Midoriya beat Bakugo's record, who beat her record, but none of them were ever close to the brown haired girl's score, which was infinity. She was kind of worried for Midoriya.

"Hikaru, you're up to do the tests we missed," Aizawa announced to Rakurai, who went up to the fifty meters dash starting line. Just as she was about to step foot onto the track, thunder was heard and dark clouds were over the field.

"Weird, the weatherman said there would be no rain today," Iida commented on the clouds, which made Rakurai smirk.

"Strike!" she yelled out the word, and as she did, lightning stuck her. The light blinded everyone. When they regained their sight, they were surprised to see a horse standing where Rakurai used to be.

"Where did the bitch go!?" Bakugo yelled out.

Rakurai groaned, " _I'm right here asshole!_ "

A kid with a rock shaped head stiffened up. "S-She's the horse!" he said as well as signed with his hands. Everyone went wild at that revelation.

Rakurai tilted her head and made another noise. " _You can understand me!?_ "

The rock kid just nodded his head.

Rakurai hopped on her front hooves and happily neighed. " _Cool!_ "

"Yes, yes she can turn into a horse," Aizawa interrupted everyone. "We're wasting time; let's get this over with."

Rakurai took her position at the start line; lightning crackled across her body. The robot did the count down and fired. At the same time lightning struck once more and Rakurai was off; she finished with a time of 3.10 seconds.

Rakurai walked over to the standing long jump. When she was given the signal, she cleared the sandlot, barely though.

At the endurance run, she ran until Aizawa stopped her; she just finished her twentieth lap. "I know for a fact that you can do more but we're running out of time." He started to walk back but stopped. "Worry about changing later."

Rakurai stood next to her sister, who gave her pets. Midoriya was to her right, who was trying to keep himself together. His only outstanding score was the pitch, but it cost him his finger. Rakurai nudged her snout into his shoulder, gaining his attention.

Midoriya looked at the horned mare. Despite her intimidating appearance, she was giving off a calming vibe, like the peaceful calm right before a storm hit. He didn't know what her quirk could really do, just that it involved lightning and her transforming into a horse. He focused on her horn. "I guess a unicorn is more accurate." His thoughts drifted to more of her quirk. It wasn't long before those thoughts were interrupted by a puff of air in his face, courtesy of Rakurai.

Rakurai was trying to get Midoriya to focus on something besides the test, but then he started muttering about her quirk; it had been kind of weird, so she blew in his face to get him to stop. " _You're going to be alright, just calm down._ "

As if he heard her, Midoriya looked up and relaxed. "S-Sorry..." was all he said as he reached up and petted her snout.

Rakurai would never admit it, but she loved reserving pets when she was in her mare form. Just as she was enjoying her pets, she felt something touch her leg. Without thinking, she kicked, sending whatever it was behind her flying. Looking behind, Rakurai saw what she kicked; it was a very short guy with purple ball like hair. He looked like he was knocked out cold, judging by the horseshoe print on his cheek.

Another student walked up to the unconscious midget; it was the blond haired boy Rakurai helped during the entrance exam. He managed to wake up the guy by giving him a slight shock.

Momo was looking at Rakurai with a stern look. Rakurai answered by cocking her head to the side. " _What? I didn't do it on purpose._ " She looked away and pawed the ground. _"It's not my fault that he didn't know he should never sneak up behind a horse, even with one with human intelligence._ "

Momo looked at the purple haired boy. "Never sneak up on a horse, even though Rakurai is a human, and thus has human intelligence, she's easily spooked by stuff she can't see." The midget just nodded as he stood as far away from Rakurai as possible.

"Now that that fiasco is done, time for the results," Aizawa announced to the group. "Your total scores simply reflect your performance in each of the events." Aizawa pulled out his phone. "Explaining the whole thing will be a waste of time, so all you get are the final rankings."

He showed the class all of their scores; Rakurai made fifth place; Momo was in first, the girl had an answer to literally everything, and Midoriya was dead last. Rakurai looked over to the green haired teen; pure shock and defeat was written on his face. She was about to nudge him again, but Aizawa spoke up. "By the way, I lied about expelling someone."

There was a silent pause that spread across the group. Rakurai's ear twitched. "Don't tell me he was lying."

Aizawa smiled in his own way. "It was a logical ruse meant to bring out the best in all of you."

Rakurai jumped at the scream that was produced right next to her. Midoriya, Iida, and the brown haired girl were the source of that scream. Rakurai took a step away from them and Momo decided to chime in. "Well of course it was a lie." Her voice made her sister look at her. "Didn't take much to figure that out."

Rakurai flattened her ears at her sister and whipped her tail at her. " _Bull shit, you were caught in by the lie too._ "

Momo was hit in the face with a full tail of electrified horse hair; she spat out the hairs as she glared at her sister. "Rakurai! What was that for!?" Rakurai simply looked away, pretending she was ignoring her.

Momo was about to argue with her sister but Aizawa intervened. "Anyway, we're done here. Your documents about the curriculum and such are in the classroom; give them a look." He began to walk away, but he stopped. "Midoriya, Mineta." This caused the two to slightly jump. "Have Recovery Girl fix you two up." He handed both a slip a paper. "Tomorrow's trials aren't going to be any easier."

Rakurai began to walk back to the locker room, Momo and the rest of the girls followed. Ashido walked up to Momo. "Yaoyorozu, when's Hikaru going to change back?"

Momo answered the pink girl. "When we can give her her clothes and find a secluded area." This caused Ashido and the rest of the girls to give Momo a questionable look. "Every time Rakurai transforms all of her clothes burn and tear off, because of the amount of heat and her size change." A collective "Oh" went through the group.

Asui spoke up with a question of her own. "Why does it seems like Hikaru has two different personalities? She didn't want to talk before the test, but after she transformed she seemed friendly to Midoriya."

Momo sighed; she knew this question would be asked sooner or later. "Rakurai suffers from OCD; she hides it with this snobby rich girl attitude." Momo looked at Ashido. "When you asked if you two could be horn buddies she froze; she didn't know how to answer, and when you commented on her tape she went off." Momo's face turned to sadness as she stared at Rakurai in the distance. "She sees herself as an ugly girl who can never improve. Even though she's a hundred percent wrong."

Kyoka Jiro, a girl with short purple hair and headphone jacks coming out of her ear lobes, put her two cents in. "But she has a chest some girl would die for!?"

"And her horn makes her look so cute!" the brown haired girl yelled out. Uraraka, Momo believed that that was her name.

Momo had a small smile. "She is extremely beautiful." She looked back at Asui. "Back to your question, Rakurai is extremely comfortable when she's in her horse form. So she's a lot more comfortable around people." Mom put a hand on her chin. "I believe she tried to confront Midoriya because she could feel that he was distraught, that or she thinks he's cute. I don't really know, it's hard to read her when she's horsed up."

Rakurai was waiting patiently outside the building leading to the locker room. She watched Momo talk to the girls; Rakurai stiffened up when she heard the brown haired girl yell out that her horn was cute. She caught the tail end of Momo's conversation; this made Rakurai think. Midoriya was rather plain looking; he looked more like a scared little colt.

Before Rakurai could debate more on this, Momo and the rest of the girls caught up with the mare. Momo made a blanket. "Are you ready, sis?" Rakurai looked at the audience, then back at Momo, who spread the blanket as far as she could while trying not to look. Rakurai looked at the other girls and made a noise at them, grabbed the blanket and went around the corner. This confused the group, so Momo decided to enlighten them. "I guess she wanted privacy." The girls just nodded. Rakurai called a bolt of lightning not long after she turned the corner.

After the lightning struck, Rakurai came around with the blanket wrapped it snuggly around herself. "Alright time for this day to be over," Rakurai said as she looked up seeing the clouds part ways. "I think I screwed with the weather enough for today." She walked to and opened the door before looking back. "You girls coming? I'm pretty sure you don't want to be in the gym uniforms all day." The girls were in shock to see just how well developed Rakurai actually was; her tape hid a lot but everyone now knew her chest was huge. Rakurai's eye twitched and sparks flew around her body. "Would you kindly stop staring at my chest." After she said that, she left in a quick pace. This caused most of them to yell sorry and start moving.

After getting dressed, Rakurai sat in the classroom looking out the window; she was waiting to leave with Momo but she doing something else. Ashido walked up to the mare. "Hey, I wanted to apologize for what I asked earlier. I didn't know it was a sore subject for you."

Rakurai looked at the alien queen. "I should apologize as well; it wasn't right that I snapped at you. I'm just not comfortable talking about my body."

Ashido nodded. "Your sister told us girls about your OCD and your little act." This made Rakurai tense up, but Ashido continued. "You don't have to be like that when it just us girls, and if not, then you can be yourself with just me and Yaoyorozu." Ashido gave Rakurai a big, genuine smile.

Rakurai faltered a bit. "W-Why though?"

Somehow Ashido's smile went even wider. "Because we're horn buddies!"

Rakurai just looked down after a moment before she spoke up, though pretty quietly. "I'll think about it..."

Ashido just nodded and patted her arm. "No pressure, take your time."

Rakurai nodded and looked out the window again. She spotted Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka, she finally learned her name. The three were leaving the grounds, presumably towards the station.

Ashido saw this and a more sinister grin spread across her face. "Sooo... What do you think of Midoriya?"

Rakurai rolled her eyes. "I don't know yet. I'll give you an answer later."

Ashido deflated and pulled out her phone. "I got to get going; mom doesn't want me late for dinner." She handed her phone to Rakurai. "Here, put your number in so we can talk."

Rakurai saw no harm in it so she took her own out and handed it to the pink girl. Rakurai saw Ashido's background wallpaper. It was of a much younger Ashido with a young boy with poison green hair, deathly pale skin, and really blue eyes with black eyeballs, much like Ashido's just blue. On the top and bottom of the picture was text that read, "I will always miss you." Rakurai looked at the pink girl. "Ashido, who's this with you?" She showed her the wallpaper.

Ashido's happy demeanor disappeared and a sad look replaced it, but as quickly as it showed up, it was gone. "That was Dokusei; he was my best friend growing up."

Rakurai bit her lip. "Did he pass away?"

"Yeah... three years ago, car crash."

Rakurai put in her number and handed the phone back. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mina."

Ashido returned Rakurai's phone and just nodded.

At the door Momo was spying on the two; she was glad that Rakurai made a friend, but was saddened by what Ashido had revealed.


	5. Chapter 5 Sister vs Sister

The household of the Yaoyorozus was silent in the early hours of the morning; the sun hadn't risen yet. The quietness was only disturbed when Rakurai was jolted from her sleep with a gasp of pain. She clutched her chest where the source of her pain originated from; she took slow and steady breaths to ease the pain.

It took a few minutes for the pain to subside down to a dull ache. The young mare slowly got up from her bed and carefully walked to her bathroom. Turning on the light, she went to the mirror. Her face was a bit paler than usual, her hands were slightly shaking, and her hair was a mess. She slowly unbuttoned her pajama shirt and took a look at her chest. She sighed in disappointment; on the underside of her breasts and a bit on the top were purple bruises with a few areas still blue. She took off the rest of her shirt and looked at her back; luckily there was no sign of bruising there. "Guess I must have rolled onto them," she muttered a loud. She put her top back on and went back to sit on her bed. "At least it's not as bad as last time..."

Rakurai looked over at the clock on her nightstand; it was three past five, so there was no point in going back to sleep. She slid to her nightstand and opened the bottom drawer; neatly placed inside was an old fashioned CD player still in perfect condition with over the ear headphones, neatly placed as well. She took them out, closing the drawer, and assembled them. Then she opened the middle drawer; in that was albums of bands and artists of various genres, but most of them were heavy metal albums and all of them were very old bands. She took out a random album and looked at it; the title was "Black Sabbath Paranoid." It showed a man running through a forest with a sword and shield.

Rakurai opened the album and the CD player and put the disc in. She donned the headphones, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and hit play.

Her mind was blank as the music played; before she knew it, nearly two hours passed and she had a small, neat stack of albums on her nightstand. She decided that that was enough for now and put back everything in a neat order. She stretched as much as her bruised chest would allow, then went to get dressed.

Reluctantly she had to forgo tapping her chest down for a few days; hopefully she wouldn't shock anyone, both figuratively and literally. She got a bra that was supposed to help her ease out of the tape; it was the perfect fit, soft and didn't hurt her where she was bruised, though only Rakurai knew about that. It probably helped a bunch that Momo designed it for her. She stared at the thing with disdain. No matter what Momo did to it, Rakurai still always felt off in it. She sighed as she looked at the time. "Get your butt into gear, damnit." She grabbed the bra and put it on; she was always so surprised at how soft it was, but after a minute she wanted to take it off and burn it. She didn't of course; this was the fifth one Momo made for her and she didn't want to ruin all of Momo's hard work. She then continued getting dressed.

Rakurai was tying her tie when Momo popped her head in. "Rakurai, do you need- oh!" Rakurai turned towards her sister. "I see you're going without tape today. How are your feeling?"

Rakurai nodded. "Yeah I am, thought I try it out for today. Is it that obvious?" she lied as she looked at her own chest that, to her, looked much bigger than normal.

Momo quickly shook her head. "Not really no; you just have more definition."

"So they are bigger..." Rakurai muttered.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Momo nearly shouted. She took a deep breath and walked up to her sister. She hugged Rakurai while the mare stiffened up for a second, more because of pain than surprise. "What I'm trying to say is that you look great."

Rakurai returned the hug but not as strongly as she wanted to. Even just a hug from Momo was enough to change the dull ache to a more noticeable pain. "I know what you're trying to say, Momo, it just not as easy for me to see it from your perspective." Rakurai broke the hug and looked at her sister with a small smile. "Hopefully one day I'll be able to see what you see."

Momo smiled and nodded. "I know. Now do you need help with anything?"

Rakurai looked at the tie she was messing with. "I can't get this tie to look right." Momo smiled and didn't say a word as she tied her sister's tie.

Rakurai looked at herself in the mirror; Momo was definitely better at this than herself. The tie was made perfectly, not a wrinkle in sight nor an out of place piece of fabric. "Thanks, sis."

Momo beamed at this and walked up to Rakurai with her blazer. "Let's get going now; don't want to be late."

The two sisters arrived at UA a little later than yesterday; knowing their way around a bit, they didn't have to worry about getting lost. That being said, the two still came to their class very early. As the two walked the halls, Rakurai felt like everybody was watching her. She would roll her shoulder, and her chest would nip at her in protest. When they finally arrived at the classroom, Rakurai let out a noticeable sigh of relief and some lightning. They weren't surprised when they saw that Todoroki was the first one there again and was the only one there when the two of them arrived.

Rakurai gave a small wave to Todoroki; he nodded in return and sat at her desk. It didn't take long to have the feeling of a set of eyes on her. The horned mare looked over her shoulder to see Todoroki's steel gaze pursuing her. Rakurai gave him a raised eyebrow and turned back around. "That's not creepy at all. He's staring at me like I kicked his dog..." She focused on the electricity going through the building; she could always feel electricity wherever she went. The only exception was in rural areas where the electricity was a bit less common. Rakurai looked up at the lights and saw that the one directly above her was shining a bit brighter than the others.

Rakurai wasn't allowed to think much longer when the door opened and showed Ashido and few of the girl's friends with her. Ashido's eyes locked onto the lightning mare's. "Hikaru!" Ashido radiated with excitement as she hugged Rakurai. "How's my favorite horn buddy!?"

Rakurai was put off by the hug and bit her cheek from the surge of pain that quickly subsided as soon as Ashido let go. "I'm ok, I guess, thank you for asking, Ashido." Rakurai gave the pink girl a small smile. "How about yourself?"

Ashido walked behind the mare and sat at her own desk. "I'm good; I'm excited for what UA has to throw at us today!"

Rakurai nodded in response. "Hopefully it's not as stress inducing as Mr. Aizawa's test." The two continued to chat till homeroom started, well Ashido talked while Rakurai nodded and gave the spunky girl her full attention.

Momo was watching the two with a fully produced smile on her face. She was so proud of her adopted sister and was so glad that Ashido got her attention. She saw the way Todoroki was looking at Rakurai; though there wasn't any malice behind his gaze, he was clearly sizing her up for some reason. "Does he know about Rakurai's family or was he threatened by her? Probably not the latter; hopefully he doesn't know about what they did."

Most of the day was like regular school, English, Math, and History but with a heroic twist. All of the teachers were pro heroes. Present Mic was the English teacher; Ectoplasm was the math teacher, and Midnight was teaching history; she kind of scared Rakurai a bit on how she acted around the students. It didn't really change until after lunch with Hero Basic Training.

Rakurai was looking over her notes from the previous class when Ashido asked her a question. "Who do you think will be teaching us?"

Rakurai looked at the door with a raised eyebrow. "All Might?" She shrugged her shoulders slightly.

Ashido shrugged her shoulders as well. "I don't know who it is; I just hope we can do something fun!"

Rakurai rolled her eyes at Ashido but was smiling nonetheless. Then she heard a voice. "I have...!" Shooting her head towards the door, it snapped open and in came All Might. "...come through the door like normal!"

Rakurai bit back a snort. "Normal my ass."

The whole class erupted into chatter, not believing what they were seeing. Ashido whispered into Rakurai's ear, "How did you know?"

Rakurai shrugged her shoulders again. "I was mainly joking."

All Might went on about how this class worked and what they were doing today. "Battle training!" This got the mare a bit tense. With fighting, it meant she was going to risk more injury to her chest; there was also another thing. "And for that you'll need these!" With a click of a button, four panels moved out of the wall. "In accordance with the quirk registry and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted.."

"Costumes!" The whole class exploded, with the exception of Rakurai, who was looking down at her chest.

Rakurai's shoulders dropped. "Today was the worst day for my chest to fuck up." She barely caught the number one hero's parting words. She went to grab her suitcase, which was labeled number one, and it weighed a lot more than she thought it would, then went to the changing room. She saw the other girls waiting outside. "Why are you all out here?"

Asui spoke up. "Yaoyorozu told us you're not using your tape today, so we're waiting on you to go first so you can feel comfortable while changing."

Rakurai gave a surprise look to her sister. "Oh. Thanks, Momo." She walked in as Momo nodded in response. She placed down her suitcase and opened it. "That's one crisis averted..." She looked at her costume. She saw her gray glove like undersuit and the reason it weighed so much, her purple and gold trimmed armor, which was already much lighter than full plate armor from the medieval period. It was still heavy enough to stop small arms fire.

After changing out of her uniform, she slipped on the undersuit. It was like a giant glove for her body; the only thing exposed was her head. It was looser than she imagined it would be. "I wonder..." She sent a change of electricity through the suit and it conformed to her body much more perfectly; she blushed at how skintight it was without her armor on. She quickly got the chest piece on, hiding much of her bust and womanly figure in general. She got the rest of her armor on as quickly as possible.

She walked out while fiddling with her gauntlets. "So how do I look...?" She stayed focussed on her gauntlet, not daring to look up.

Ashido was the first to comment. "Like a warrior princess!"

"Yeah! Give yourself a sword and you'll be someone's knight in shining armor!" Uraraka called out.

Rakurai looked at her hand. "A sword huh...?" She looked at the rest of the girls. "Sorry if I took too long, had to make sure everything was where it needed to be."

Momo put a hand on the armored mare's shoulder. "You're fine, Rakurai; I counted and it was almost ten minutes. It wasn't that long."

Rakurai nodded and waited for the other girls to get changed. When everyone was done they left for ground beta. When they all arrived some of the boys weren't there yet. Rakurai stuck around Momo. "I see yours came out well."

Momo nodded. "Yes it did, though I wish I could have gone with the original design." Momo's was pretty much what Rakurai had drawn up just given form, and color. "How's your costume, not uncomfortable I hope?"

Rakurai smiled as she stretched her arms as much as they would currently allow. "Besides the weight, it's like I'm not wearing it. Whoever made this made the undersuit feel like a second skin." The weight did hurt her chest for quite a bit but it seemed her body had gotten used to it.

"That's good to hear!" Momo gave an overjoyed expression. "I'll ask if I can get a copy of the fabric, so I can make a new bra for you."

Rakurai nodded. "That will be cool."

"Shall we begin, my wards?!" All Might's words got everyone's attention, "It's time for Battle Training!"

"Ah, Deku?!" Uraraka exclaimed, "Cool costume! Really practical looking!"

This got Rakurai's attention; her eyes landed on Midoriya(?) and fought off a laugh. "Midoriya, is that you under there?" She choked on another laugh. "Oh my god, he looks like a cute little rabbit; it's kinda hilarious..."

The rabbit boy looked to her. "Whoa, Hikaru you look awesome!" His eyes were wide under his mask, but then he tilted his head. "But won't that armor hinder your transformation?"

Rakurai recovered from her laughing struggles and gave him a smirk. "It would if it was normal armor, but this should transform with me when I send a shit ton of electricity through it." She was elbowed by Momo who gave her a disappointing look. Rakurai chuckled, "Sorry."

"Are we all here then?" All Might's voice once again got everyone's attention. He then went into detail on what they where doing. Two on two indoor battle training. One team was the villains and they must protect a "bomb" from the heroes by either capturing the hero team or keeping the heroes away until time runs out. The heroes must either capture the villain team or the "bomb."

The teams were drawn by lots; Rakurai was team E and her partner was Ashido. The first match was Team A vs Team D. Team A were the heroes of Midoriya and Uraraka and D was Iida and Bakugo.

Rakurai watched the fight with baited breath. Bakugo was relentless against Midoriya. Although Midoriya was able to hold his own in the beginning of his fight with the walking nuke, he'd been on the defensive the entire fight now.

When Bakugo unleashed his attack that blew a section of the building away, most of the class was terrified that he killed Midoriya. It was quite a relief when they found out that the green boy was alive, but he was clearly hurt. All Might didn't call the match off but he did warn Bakugo not to do something like that again. The craziest thing that Rakurai saw was that Midoriya actually stood his ground. He was thrown around like a rag doll but he stood his ground.

The two looked like they were going to deliver a match ender move. Before All Might could stop them, Midoriya aimed his fist towards the ceiling, creating holes throughout the building's floors. Then everyone looked to Uraraka and Iida's fight and saw the improved attack. Iida couldn't move and Uraraka flew to the "bomb." In the end, the hero team won yet Iida was crowned MVP of the match.

Momo gave the class the reasons why, kind of logical when everyone thought about it. The next few matches were not too chaotic as the first; Todoroki freezing the entire building was really the only highlight so far. When Rakurai's team was called up as the heroes she was facing team C for the villains; team C was Momo and Mineta.

The two sisters looked at each other then Rakurai gave Momo a cocky smile. "You're so going down, sister!" and raised her hand for a fist bump.

Momo returned the smile with her own, as well as the first bump. "Not if I beat you first."

"We'll see about that, little sister." Rakurai was able to get the last word before she met up with her partner. The mare looked at her partner with a huge smile but dropped it at the look she was given. "What?"

"I've never see you two act like that before, and you're the older sister?" Ashido spoke her questions with a twirl of her hand.

Rakurai just smiled. "Momo and I have a small rivalry between us and it's currently tied, and yes, I'm six months older." Then they started following All Might to their building.

"So when's your birthday?" Ashido followed up while catching up.

Rakurai looked at the pink girl. "It already passed, March 11th."

Ashido's eyes went wide. "That means you're already sixteen!?"

Rakurai jumped at the sudden change in volume of the girl's voice and just simply nodded. The two teams arrived at the indoor battlefield. The building was a five story tall concrete structure; it was longer than it was wide.

Momo's team went in while Rakurai stayed outside with her partner. Rakurai was looking at the map that they were given of the building's layout when Ashido asked a question. "So where do you think they'll hide the "bomb"?"

Rakurai looked at the map in closer detail, then she pointed to a floor. "This one." It was the fourth floor and it had a very spacious room in the middle. "If it's not there we'll find out in a moment."

Ashido gave the mare a questionable look.

Rakurai gave her a small smile. "I have a way of finding things, so no need to worry."

"Does Yaoyorozu know about this thing you do?"

Rakurai looked up at the near cloudless sky. "I honestly don't know; I've been developing this for a couple of years so she might, but I've never really told anyone about this."

"Can you tell me what this move is?" Ashido asked with a wave of her hand and curiosity on her face.

Rakurai chuckled. "Well it's not really a move, more like an ability, so to speak. I can generate a fairly large electromagnetic field, or EMF for short. I can sense things moving through it, and the field is about as long as the building." Rakurai saw some darker clouds coming in. She had been slowly drawing more energy towards herself to charge. "The only bad news is that I need complete concentration, and I need a decent amount of energy to fuel a field of that size." She then looked at the pink girl and pointed up. "So I'm getting a little bit of a boost."

Ashido saw the clouds coming in and tilted her head. "So you're transforming?"

Rakurai shook her head no. "The building is too small for a sixteen hand tall horse to fit in comfortably." She saw that the dark clouds were overhead so she waved her hand in a 'get back' motion. "Step back a bit, don't want to electrocute you by accident."

Ashido took a few steps back with a bit of fear in her eyes. "Did that actually happen?"

Rakurai thought back and giggled a bit. "When I first discovered my quirk, I tried showing Momo, and I accidentally shocked her when I transformed. I didn't need as much energy to change back then, but there was always a bright spark, some clothes burning, and tears."

Ashido pictured a very adorable Rakurai turning into an even more adorable baby horse. She cupped her hands near her face. "Aww, you must have been adorable!"

Rakurai rubbed her neck. "Yeah..."

Ashido quickly changed her demeanor. "Of course that doesn't mean you don't look adorable or awesome now!"

Rakurai didn't say anything as small bolts of lightning began to strike her repeatedly. Ashido decided to drop everything and focus on the task that would be soon ahead.

Just as Rakurai finished charging, All Might began the match. The mare had several sparks jumping from her. She walked up to the building and concentrated on her own electricity flowing through her. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, then began increasing the flow rate of the electricity within her. Sparks were jumping like crazy, yet they jumped in time with her increasing heartbeat. About half a minute later she had the electricity going as fast as she could, then she felt the field quickly expanding. Ashido felt a shiver travel down her spine as the field went through the building and surrounding area. Rakurai felt two disturbances walking through. Both were on the fourth floor going into the big room.

Rakurai stopped her field and smiled. "Got them, right where I said they would be."

Ashido walked over and shook all of the jitters out. "That's cool and all, but I felt like I was being watched the whole time. Was that supposed to happen?"

Rakurai shrugged, "The effect is called a fear cage; it's what happens when your in a presence of a very strong EMF. If you're in one for too long you'll eventually hallucinate and feel like you're being attacked." She then took a look indoors, seeing nothing; Ashido quickly followed behind.

The two moved quickly yet cautiously. Rakurai could only feel moving objects in her field not stationary ones. So far they hadn't found any traps. When they reached the fourth floor however, things got interesting. Just before Rakurai exited the staircase she was saw something hitting the light; Ashido hadn't so she put her arm in front of the pink girl.

Ashido gave the mare a raised eyebrow. Rakurai just simply knelt down and pointed at what appeared to be a trip wire of sort. "It seems they want to slow us down a bit." She followed the line to its trap, a bell hung well above and out of reach from anyone coming from the stairway. Rakurai looked around for any more traps. Seeing none, she gingerly stepped over the wire and went to the bell; she grabbed hold of the bell and burned it free.

"So it's a warning system?" Ashido asked as she carefully walked over to Rakurai

Rakurai looked at the bell. "It appears so." She pocketed the bell and started moving. "Let's get going; if there's one trap, there's most likely more." The two moved further inward towards the large room.

"Hehe."

Rakurai stopped suddenly; she put a finger to her lips and listened. "Hehe." The noise happened again. It was coming from a T-junction just ahead of them. She pointed to where the noise was coming from to Ashido, who nodded. They quietly walked up to the junction and found out who was making that noise. It was Mineta, sitting at the corner rubbing his cheek. "Man, she has a fine ass; her sister has better boobs though. Hehe."

Rakurai and Ashido looked at each other then back to Mineta, who had not noticed them; then Rakurai grabbed the grape by his cape.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE- oh..." Mineta's eyes bulged out of his skull. He began crying. "Please don't hurt me! I don't want to die. At least not with your clothes-" He was unable to finish his sentence as he was electrified to unconsciousness.

Rakurai dropped the boy like a bag of dung. "Tie him up please before I electrocute him." Ashido did so and made sure the tape was on tight.

The two moved to the main room; the doorway was just in sight. When Rakurai took a step forward she staggered over something. She realized too late that she hit a trip wire. A deafening bang of a cannon rang further down the hall and Rakurai was hit in the chest with whatever the cannon fired. She went on her back, coughing up a storm, trying to catch her breath. Ashido knelt down beside her as she looked down at her chest; her armor took most of the impact, but her chest was screaming at her. She unconsciously caught what hit her; a red rubber dodgeball sat in her arms. Taking a few deep breaths, she got her breathing under control.

Ashido gave Rakurai a help up. "Are you ok, Hikaru? That had to hurt."

The mare nodded and looked around. Momo didn't come in and attack, but there was no way she didn't hear the cannon go off. "Looks like stealth is no longer optional. I'm sure with the two of us we'll be able to overwhelm her." She stretched her arms about; she had full range of movement, but it hurt no matter what she did. "Let's hope adrenaline can numb it."

Rakurai and Ashido hurried over to the doorway leading to the objective. Rakurai looked at the pink girl as she charged up her horn. Ashido nodded, signifying she was ready. The two rushed in, Rakurai firing off lightning the moment she saw Momo. The lighting shot towards Momo but it veered off course and hit a rod not too far from the original target. Rakurai and Ashido dived behind some pillars for cover.

Rakurai looked around seeing metal rods stuck in the ground, walls, and some of the pillars around the room. A lot of them were around Momo and the "bomb." "Ashido, clean up duty!" The pink girl didn't have time to respond when Rakurai rushed Momo.

Momo was prepared for this as she pulled out what looked like a pistol and aimed it at her dear sister. Rakurai immediately dove for cover before the shot rang out. The shoot missed her, and she was able to tell that the bullet was a rubber one. "Really, Momo, a gun? I can understand the rods but that's a little overkill?"

Momo pointed the gun at Ashido and fried. "It's not a real pistol; it's CO2 and fires rubber bullets, since I know you can deflect metal ones."

Rakurai shot another bolt of lightning, but the same thing happened. Went straight to Momo then it suddenly hit a rod next to her. "Dammit... and of course she positioned herself to where there would always be a rod between me and her..." Rakurai looked around seeing the many rods around. "She kind of went overboard with this." Her horn flashed briefly. "You're not the only one who can bend lightning, deary."

She peeked around her cover to see Ashido trying to melt some of the rods around the field and Momo firing her pistol at the pink one.

Rakurai returned to her cover and charged up, focusing on the particles in the air. "I can conduct, store, and redirect lightning..." She could feel the positive and negative charge particles in the air. "I can bend lightning to my will if I concentrate hard enough..." She could feel the path forming, although slowly. "This is going to take all I got..." She felt the path ready and Rakurai snapped her fingers, and lightning shoot through the air. It bent around the pillar and straight towards Momo, ignoring the metal rods.

Momo's eyes widened at the sight and immediately ejected a metal rod in front of herself. The rod caught the bolt, stealing much of its power, but with Momo's close proximity to the rod the bolt jumped from it to her. She screamed with pain; the bolt wasn't at full power but it shocked her enough to stun her a bit.

Ashido saw an opportunity and took it. She rushed Momo and slogged with the Ashido uppercut straight to the block hair girl's chin knocking her out! Ashido quickly ran to the "bomb" and touched it. "The heroes win!" All Might's voice rang out at the match's end.  
d the pillar and collapsed against it; that last attack took a lot out of her. Ashido saw this and ran to her. "Hikaru!" She knelt down beside the mare. "Are you ok?"

Rakurai gave Ashido a small smile and giggled. "Yeah, that last attack just took a lot out of me; redirecting lightning to ignore all the rods takes pretty much everything I have, but not all. I'm in a decent amount of pain too. My chest is not ok."

Ashido went to take the chest piece off, but Rakurai immediately covered her chest and shook her head no. Ashido saw that Rakurai's eyes were covered in fear, staring directly into Ashido's. She put her hands on Rakurai's, who stiffened at the contact. "We don't need to take it off, just loosen it." Rakurai's face changed from fear to confusion. "Just loosen it to take the pressure off, then go visit Recovery Girl to get it checked out." She gave the mare a reassuring smile. "Sound fair?"

Rakurai looked at her chest piece in thought. "Yeah, that's fair." She loosened the straps and was granted immediate yet temporary relief.

Momo groaned awake and sat up clenching her jaw. "Ow..."

Rakurai waved to her sister. "Hey, Momo, you got a battery or something? I need a recharge."

Momo nodded and made a C battery and tossed it to her. Rakurai caught it with ease and put the battery connections to her horn. The horn lit up and Rakurai looked much more energized.

Ashido looked between the two. "Why did you need a battery?"

"To get some energy back, though it is temporary. It's like coffee; some energy now, crash later." Rakurai gave her the analogy as she got up.

The three walked to where Mineta was left behind. At the sight of him, all the girls' faces darkened. He was still unconscious when Rakurai lightly tapped him with her foot. "Can't we just keep him like this? Make sure he doesn't do anything weird with the other girls?"

Momo shook her head no. "Unfortunately we can't."

"Who's going to wake him?" Ashido chimed in.

Rakurai knelt down, and without any hesitation, or remorse, slapped the unconscious grape hard enough to make his head snap to the side. Mineta's eyes snapped open; he wailed in pain and had tears in his eyes. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! THAT HURT!"

Rakurai grabbed the grape by the tape and dragged him to the exit. As they walked Ashido asked something aloud. "I wonder who's the mvp?"

Rakurai looked back to answer. "Probably you or Momo."

Ashido was about to argue but Momo intervened by putting a hand up and shaking her head no.

Ashido whispered to Momo. "But she's done more than enough to get mvp?"

Momo nodded. "I know, but she can't really see her own accomplishments." She looked at the mare with sad eyes. "She only sees her failures and shortcomings. It's not until someone who has authority over her tells her otherwise."

Ashido's shoulders dropped. "Why does she have such little confidence in herself?"

Momo's eyes saddened. "She experienced trauma about five or six years ago, gained her OCD because of it, and this is one of the side effects she developed."

Ashido looked wary at the onyx eyed teen. "W-What happened...?"

Momo's face grimaced; she wanted to tell her, but she couldn't. "I'm sorry but it's not my story to tell." Ashido nodded and continued walking in silence.

Unbeknownst to them, Mineta was able to hear most of their conversation. He looked at the mare dragging him with thought; it wasn't too long before he got distracted by the sway of the mare's hips. "Correction, she has better boobs and the better ass!" He drooled at the thought of seeing what was under all that armor.

Unknowingly Mineta said his thoughts out loud enough for Rakurai to hear; she blushed and sent a small jolt of electricity to him. She ignored his cries as well as the looks she was getting for the other two girls.

When they exited the building All Might was waiting for them. "Good show today, you four!" He pointed with his thumb towards the viewing room. "Now let's head back and have an evaluation!"

"I'm going to see Recovery Girl," Rakurai said as she dropped Mineta at All Might's feet and continued walking. The symbol of peace looked at the remaining students. The girls just shrugged and Mineta yelled out to let him go. The giant man just sighed and freed the perverted grape then quickly chased down the mare.

"Young Hikaru, let me write you a note first!" All Might blasted out as he intercepted Rakurai.

The mare looked up at the man and slightly bowed. "I apologize; I should have asked for permission first."

All Might quickly wrote a note and handed it to the lightning horse. "It's fine, your parents told me how impatient you can be when you're uncomfortable."

Rakurai bowed again and walked to the nurse's office. It took a few minutes before she reached her destination. She stood at the door for a good two minutes, trying to calm her nerves. The thought of showing someone her body always scared her, even if it was for a medical purpose. If she had her tape she would be a bit better. Eventually she reached out to open the door, but it suddenly opened and Recovery Girl stood in the doorway waiting for her. Rakurai blinked at the nurse.

"Saw someone standing at my door for a while now. Now what seems to be the matter, deary?"

Rakurai looked away from the nurse and rubbed her neck. "I got hit with a dodgeball fired from a cannon in the chest. I wanted to make sure I didn't break anything."

Recovery Girl gave the mare a questionable look. "Then why did you wait outside my door for so long?" She grabbed the mare's hand and brought her to a bed. They saw Midoriya sleeping in the first one.

Rakurai tried to give the old nurse an answer. "I-I was... I was trying to build up my confidence..." The last of her words turned into small mutters.

Recovery Girl looked at Rakurai again as she sat her down. "And what has you so nervous about seeing me?" She reached for the curtain and enclosed the mare's bed with the barrier.

Rakurai hugged herself. "I'm not comfortable with showing my body, even to doctors."

Recovery Girl hummed to herself. "Is it your entire body or just a specific part of your body?"

The mare looked down at herself. "I'm mostly uncomfortable when it involves showing my chest, but undressing if front of someone in general just makes me uncomfortable too..."

The nurse hummed again. "Well you don't have to show me your entire chest, just enough for me to see the bruise that has most likely formed."

Rakurai nodded and removed her breast plate, and she sent an electrical current through the top half of her suit. She looked at Recovery Girl for a moment. The nurse stepped out before the mare could say a word. She took off the top just enough to show the top of her bra. She had a large, fresh bruise that started at her collarbone and ended at her bar. "Damn..." Rakurai's red eyes widened at the sight.

"My, my, now that's a nasty sight," Recovery Girl mumbled as she brought a chair with her. Rakurai was about to cover herself, but the old nurse was much faster than she looked, because she grabbed hold of the mare's hand before she could get the sleeve back on. "I need to check on your ribs." The old nurse took out a stethoscope and placed it on various spots as she asked Rakurai to take deep breaths. "Well nothing appears to be broken." She removed the stethoscope. "It appears to be a really big bad bruise." Recovery Girl kissed the top of Rakurai's head and the bruise quickly disappeared. "Count yourself lucky that you had the chest plate."

Rakurai's energy practically vanished with the bruise as she redressed herself. "Is Midoriya doing ok?" she asked as Recovery Girl pushed the curtain out of the way.

Recovery Girl smiled. "He's doing fine my dear; he just has to come back tomorrow for me to finish the rest of his treatment." The mare nodded as she got up. "He probably won't be able to return to class today however."

Rakurai stretched her arms as far as it was physically possible; no pain came whatsoever. "Guess she healed the bruises from this morning too." She let out a small yawn. "Boy, I'm tired."

Recovery Girl looked at her with a hand on her chin. "Strange, you shouldn't be this tired."

Rakurai did a nervous chuckle as she scratched at her cheek. "I did use a lot of energy during my battle."

The nurse let out a hum. "Perhaps that's the case..." She gave the mare some candy. "Here have some candy; you're free to go."

Rakurai bowed to the nurse and left to rejoin her classmates. When the mare left, Recovery Girl opened up a student medical file. It was Rakurai's, showing things like her blood type, AB+, and any medical disorders, even mental ones. Under her mental disorders was obsessive compulsive disorder and nothing else. The nurse put a new note. "Possible Body Dysmorphia (need more info)." The nurse sighed. "I hope I'm wrong about this."


	6. Chapter 6 Unbinding Truth

Rakurai was able to return to class but didn't really pay attention. Her mind was preoccupied with a more personal matter. " _If I wore my tape today, I would have definitely broken a rib._ " She looked down at her chest; much of her bust was hidden with the breastplate, yet to her, it was still huge. She shook her head free of her thoughts; it was best if she not dwell on it now. She stood next to Momo till the end of class, her focus dropping in and out during what was left of the class.

When the class ended, All Might bolted with pure speed. The mare's eyes were in awe of his power. " _I wish I could move that fast..._ "

"Hey, Hikaru!" Ashido got the mare out of her awe gazing. "Come on, we don't want you to be late for the next class!" The class was a bit ahead of her

"Right..." Rakurai shook her head once more. Jogging quickly, she said, "Sorry about that; he's just so amazing." She slowed down when she caught up.

"No worries." Ashido locked her arm with Rakurai's. "You can't deny that about All Might; he is pretty awesome." The two walked the way to the room, Ashido talking just about anything to keep the mare's interest. When they finally reached their destination, Rakurai was desperately trying to regain herself from laughing too much. "Doku was covered in makeup, and it wasn't completely gone for another three days!" Ashido broke out in a laugh of her own as she told a story of her childhood.

"H-How much makeup d-did you guy-ys put on him?" Rakurai managed to construct a sentence while in her fit.

"Foundation, eyeliner; lipstick, the whole nine yards. You name it we put it on him." Ashido took a small pause in the retelling of her memory. "It was one of the last things we did together before his passing." Her smile was small even though the mare could clearly see the sadness in the pink girl's eyes. "I miss him a lot..."

A gloved hand was placed on Ashido's shoulder. "You two were clearly close, but just because he's gone doesn't mean he's forever gone." Rakurai pointed to the girl's heart. "For as long as he is in here-" she then pointed to Ashido's head "-and up there, he'll never truly be gone." The mare gave her a smile.

"Thanks, Hikaru." Ashido gave the mare her own smile in return. The smile changed to a face of curiosity. "The way you talk about it sounds like you lost something..."

The smile on Rakurai faltered a bit. "I'm adopted, remember?"

The eyes of Ashido widened quickly. "Shit! Sorry, I forgot about that!"

The mare waved it off as she entered the locker room. "Don't worry about it."

Before Ashido could really say anything, Rakurai was already inside. " _The way you said that just made me worry even more._ " Ashido sighed and walked in. Most of the girls were already back in the classroom so it was just the mare and pinky for now.

The sight of Rakurai just standing in front of her locker told Ashido that something was up. "Do you want me to wait outside?"

The question brought Rakurai out of her thoughts. "Y-" she cut herself off before changing her answer. "Actually, no you can stay." The questionable look Ashido gave was apparent. "I need to get used to changing in and out of my clothes with everyone present eventually-" she looked at her gauntlet "-might as well start somewhere."

Ashido simply nodded and helped the mare when she could. It took a bit longer than Rakurai would have liked; they weren't late, it just took forever for her to get out of her armor.

When the final bell rang, Bakugo was the first to leave, and Midoriya had yet to return; everyone else was waiting for his return. The sound of the door opening was the only clue of who it was. "Good to see you're finally on your feet, Midoriya." Rakurai was the first to see him. Almost immediately, Midoriya was surrounded by many of his classmates and was bombarded with questions and comments about his quirk. Uraraka even asked about his arm. Before long he left running, making everyone have questioning looks. " _Strange boy._ " Rakurai stared at the space where he once stood. " _He was definitely looking for someone, but the only one who left was Bakugo..._ " She rested her chin in her hand. " _Why he wants to talk to that guy, I'll never know._ "

"Hey Hikaru! Thinking about your crush?" Jumping from the voice of Ashido, Rakurai gave her a dirty look, a light blush clearly growing.

"I don't have a crush on anyone, Ashido." She looked away while the tension in her body dropped. "I'm here to become a hero not to build that type of relationship..."

"Your mind might think that, but does your heart want that too?" Rakurai turned and stared at Ashido with irritation and a clear warning in the mare's eyes. The pink girl put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'll drop it." Ashido stretched her arms above her head. "Got any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing fun." Rakurai pulled out a notebook, opening it, a list of things to do. "Got chores that need to be done, training that has to continue, and homework that needs to be finished." She check-marked an item which was 'talk to Ashido.' "The only thing that is enjoyable is training; the others are going to be a drag."

"Sounds like your days are pretty busy, maybe the weekend?" Ashido was determined to hang out with the mare.

"Sure, why not?" Rakurai grabbed her things just as Momo walked up. "Ready to go, Momo?"

"Yes." She bowed to Ashido. "See you tomorrow, Ashido." Rakurai waved as the two left.

When Rakurai and Momo arrived at school the next day, they found a mob of reporters outside the gate; it didn't help when they nearly swarmed the limo before the two could get out. At least their driver was able to fend them off long enough to open the door.

However the press really didn't know the meaning of personal space. "What's it like learning from All Might?" The microphone was nearly shoved into Rakurai's face.

"A unique experience, that's for sure." Rakurai gave the reporter an answer as she and Momo pushed through the crowd. "If you'll excuse us, we have to get to class." A few reporters tried to get more from the two sisters, but they kept quiet as they walked forward.

When they finally got to class Rakurai looked ready to burst with the amount of sparks flying off her. "I hate crowds..."

"It wasn't that bad, Rakurai." Momo patted her sister's shoulder. "A little annoying when they couldn't take no for an answer, but they did really try and stop us from entering."

When homeroom started, Rakurai was able to calm down enough to stop sparking. Aizawa went over his grading of yesterday's battle training. Bakugo and Midoriya got called out for the stunts they pulled, but nothing other than that. "Now onto homeroom business." Aizawa's voice made the mare nervous. "Sorry for the sudden announcement but today..." The feeling of dread made Rakurai's stomach drop. "You'll be picking a class president."

The feeling of dread faded away as the mare leaned back with a sigh of relief. "Such a normal school like thing!" was the class's reaction.

Quickly the class exploded with, "pick me" or "I want to do it." Rakurai couldn't scolded them; her hand was raised just as high. It's just that they could do it in a more civilized manner. The commotion was stopped when Iida gave a speech on how they should do things, "... our leader should be chosen by election!"

"But Iida, we haven't known each other long enough to build any trust," Asui spoke to the speedster.

" _She has a point..._ " Rakurai watched as Iida tried explaining everything.

"And everyone would just vote for themselves!" Kirishima added.

"That's precisely why anyone who manages to earn multiple votes will be the best suited individual for the job!" The next thing everyone knew were the total votes.

"I GOT FOUR VOTES?!" Midoriya was beyond surprised.

"I got two..." was all Rakurai could say. She was in second place; the others either had one or no votes whatsoever.

"What the..! Who the hell voted for Deku...?!" Bakugo was not pleased with Midoriya's win.

Rolling her eyes, Rakurai addressed the angry one. "More people probably would have voted for you if you weren't such a loud mouth hot head."

"What did you say?!" Bakugo's ire was locked on the mare. "You voted for him, didn't you?!"

"And if I did, what are you going to do about it?" The class looked at the two. Rakurai was calmly sitting at her desk while Bakugo was trying to appear threatening to her.

"Knock it off, you two." At the sound of Aizawa's voice Bakugo backed off, but his glare never left. Rakurai stood up to her full height, and Bakugo's face became more frustrated as he saw how much taller the mare was to him. Rakurai positioned herself next to Midoriya, who looked too nervous for his own good. "Alright. So your president is Midoriya and your vice president is Hikaru."

The morning soon turned into lunch as the day continued forward. Rakurai was sitting with Ashido, Momo, and most of the girls from their class. "This food is so amazing!" Ashido was scarfing down her food while the others just watched.

"If you say so..." Rakurai ate the food she brought herself in a much slower manner.

"Hey hey, Hikaru!" Hagakure got the mare's attention. "Why didn't you try the food here?" The floating clothes waved her free arm around. "It's really good!"

"I don't trust the food, since I can't see it being made." She took a bite of her own food. "Lunch rush is a very good chief, but there's a part of me that stops me from trying. So I have to make my own food or watch someone I can trust make it." Most of the girls, excluding Momo, looked at her with looks ranging from shock to gloomy.

"Wow, OCD much..." Jiro muttered aloud unknowingly.

"Yep, the curse I have to live with." The mare wasn't bothered by Jiro's comment; she just took another bite of her food.

"Sorry..." The rock star ducked her head down

"So..." Rakurai put her chopsticks down. "Which one of you voted for me?"

The other girls all looked at Momo. "She meant the other one; she didn't vote for herself."

"How do you know, Yaoyorozu?" Asui questioned the black haired girl.

"Because I voted for Midoriya." Rakurai's statement turned everyone's attention back to her. "It was either him or Iida, but the one for Midoriya spoke louder."

"You totally have a crush on him." Ashido gave Rakurai a smirk. The mare's response was a raised eyebrow. "Oh come on! It's clear you have an interest in him!" Pinky declared. She then put her hand to her cheeks. "I just think you two would look cute together..."

Rakurai took a breath. " _She's never going to let this go..._ " She looked up at the pink girl. "Since you're trying to change the subject on who voted for me, I'm going to say you voted for me, Ashido." The girl in question just simply looked dumbfounded. " _Bingo._ " Rakurai smiled at her friend, "Thank you."

The group quickly continued chatting about random things, from school work, to who voted for Momo, to their favorite color-Rakurai's was purple.

"Well purple was a symbol of royalty in the medieval period of England because of how rare and expensive it was to get," Rakurai was informing her friends on her favorite color. "The darker the purple, the more I love the color; it's why it's on my armor."

A blistering sound of the alarm halted their conversation. "Security level three has been broken. All students please evacuate in an orderly fashion." The PA system sounded through the alarm. The next thing Rakurai knew, she was nearly getting trampled by people.

As the mare was trying to stay upright, she was pushed harshly to the windows. Just as her back hit the glass, she felt a pop in her chest; pain soon flared through her whole body. " _That wasn't good..._ " She nearly doubled over but kept herself from doing so. She saw Midoriya being rapidly drawn towards the crowd of people. Without thinking, she grabbed hold of his collar and yanked him as hard as she could. Doing so resulted in Midoriya being saved, but Rakurai felt another pop in her chest, causing her to lean on Midoriya for support.

"H-Hikaru!" Shock was clear on Midoriya's face. "T-Thank you!" He saw the sweat and white face of Rakurai. Midoriya's face went from shock to horror. "Are you okay?!" The mare simply shook her head no. The two were stuck there, fighting to stay up right for what felt like an eternity. When they heard Iida's voice break through the mob, the panic stopped. As soon as everyone had calmed down Rakurai fell to her knees, hand pressed to her right side. "H-Hikaru!" Midoriya knelt by her. "L-Let's get you t-to Recovery Girl." He helped the mare up and began walking.

Rakurai was able to walk on her own though Midoriya stayed close. As the two walked, Midoriya kept glancing at the mare. "Is something wrong, Midoriya?"

"I-I'm just making sure you're okay..."

Rakurai gave him a simple smile. "Thank you for the concern, Midoriya."

"I-I..." He fiddled with his hands. "I also wanted to thank you for helping back there..."

"You're welcome, Midoriya." The mare's smile widened. They rounded a corner and saw the nurse's office just ahead. "I would like to thank you for escorting me here, as well." She placed her hand on the handle when they reached the door. "Could you go tell Momo where I'm at? She's probably worried sick."

"Yeah, I can do that!" He began to walk away. "I'll see you soon, Hikaru!"

The moment the green haired boy rounded the corner, Rakurai gripped her side a bit and let out a breath she was holding. "Yeah... definitely broke something." She opened the door, seeing Recovery Girl just about to leave.

"Yes?" The nurse looked up when the door opened, seeing the mare looking a bit worse for wear. "I take it you got hurt during the panic at lunch?" Rakurai nodded. "Well sit down on a bed; I need to get a look at you."

Walking to the first empty bed, Rakurai winced in pain as she sat down. " _She going to see it..._ " She began undressing her top half of her uniform. The sigh from Recovery Girl was all she needed to hear.

"I didn't want my suspicions to be right, but seeing this..." The nurse let out another sigh. "I'm going to have to remove your tape and see what's wrong. Though it looks like you broke a rib or two." She began to carefully remove the tape. "Could you tell me what happened?"

Rakurai went on about how she was pinned pretty hard again a wall and how she helped Midoriya. "I only felt two pops; I don't know how bad it actually is."

Poking at her side gently, the nurse found out that the mare had a broken rib. "I'm going to do a quick x-Ray; shouldn't be more than ten to fifteen minutes."

After going through the procedure, Recovery Girl returned with an x-Ray of the mare's chest. "Good news is that you only have one break and it's clean; the bad news is that you have dozens of hairline fractures, some new, most old that have reopened. That tape of yours is the cause of this." She put the pictures on a light, showing the broken rib and literally dozens of hairline fractures. "I'm pretty sure if you never used the tape to begin with you would not have a broken rib right now!" Rakurai was looking at the pictures with no emotions emanating from her, not even flinching at the nurse's words. "I'll notify your parents and tell them what has happened. You're lucky you only have one broken rib; if there was more than one, the likelihood of a punctured lung would've skyrocket!" Recovery Girl went on a rant about how the mare should be taking better care of herself and should seek help for her body dysmorphia. "I know you have a therapist for your OCD; when was the last time you had a session with her?"

"Three months ago. She thought it was best to move our sessions to every three months or so; my next session is next weekend." Rakurai's voice was hollow as she continued to stare at the x-rays. " _Thirty-six... thirty-six hairline fractures..._ "

"I recommend going to her and see if she can help. Hikaru, this is dangerous and could very well end your hero career." The nurse took the mare's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You need to know the dan-"

"I knew the dangers..." That gave the nurse pause. "I knew the dangers and went with it anyway." The grip on Recovery Girl's hand tightened. "The reason why is because I look too much like _THEM_ ; I wanted to be me, not a copy of them." Her free hand was clenched into a fist, white knuckles bare. "There's a lot I want to change about my body, a smaller bust, centered horn, to be shorter, hell I would gladly change my whole fucking face!" she yelled out with sparks flying and pain flaring from her side. "I want to be what I believe Rakurai Hikaru should be, a person. Not something that those bastards wanted all because _THEY_ couldn't keep a damn deal..." Tears slowly dripped from her face, the little make-up she had on running with them.

Recovery Girl kissed the mare's hand, her quirk quickly going to town fixing Rakurai. "Who's 'they'?" Kindness flowed from her.

"My parents." Rakurai's shoulders dropped, and she clenched her fist again. "My real birth parents..."

"And the bastards?"

"Villains, who my parents worked for so they could use his quirk to have a baby..."


	7. Chapter 7 Trouble Brewing

Rakurai continued to sit in Recovery Girl's office as the nurse was a bit taken back from the mare's revelation. "Could you go into a bit more detail? What do you mean by that?"

With clenched fists, Rakurai took a deep breath before relaxing. "My mother was infertile. From what I heard, my father spent quite the fortune visiting doctors, trying medication and treatments." She looked at her hand with disgust. "They desperately wanted a baby. I don't know why they just didn't adopt or have a surrogate." Recovery Girl looked at the girl with pity as she went on. "Apparently their desperation for a child reached those in the criminal underworld. The one who "helped" them came to them in person and told my parents that if they worked for him, he'd use his quirk to make my mother fertile, and if they crossed him, their child would be his."

"Giving that you're here, he either doesn't know where you are or your parents kept their word?"

The mare chuckled at the nurse's question. "It's a bit of both." Recovery Girl gave her a questionable look. "I was ten when my house was raided by police and heroes; I was at Momo's when this happened. Long story short, the bastard doesn't know where I am, but he believes that my parents betrayed him, even though they didn't."

"Who is this villain? We need to make sure he can't get to you." The nurse went into hero mode before she knew it.

Rakurai looked at her for a moment; the young mare's face showed some unease. "Not many know that he's looking for me."

"Who knows?"

"My adopted parents and my therapists." Rakurai rolled her shoulder. "I don't know if the principal is aware, and I'm not ready to tell Momo." Her face dropped to sorrow at the mention of her sister. "His name is-"

"Rakurai, are you okay?" Momo came barging in with worry clear on her face.

Rakurai gave her sister an owlish look, blinking thrice as she answered, "Yeah, just a bit tired."

She was soon hit with a hug from Momo. "I was so worried when you didn't return to class, and when Midoriya came and told me what happened, I got here as fast as I could!"

"Momo, I'm fine. Recovery Girl fixed me up." Rakurai spirited a glance at the nurse.

Momo suddenly pulled away from the hug and looked at the mare strangely. "You're not wearing your tape..."

Rakurai's face deflated. "Yeah... I'm not anymore... doctor's orders..."

Momo was confused by this, and her only answer came when Rakurai turned her to the x-rays still up. She saw the brake, but her eyes widened even more when she saw the number of hairline fractures. "Oh..."

"With the amount of fractures, I am taking away the tape for Mss. Hikaru's safety. I'll be notifying your mother of this, and I recommend that Mss. Hikaru should see a therapist for her body dysmorphia. Other than that she's free to go."

At that, Rakurai got up from the bed. "Thank you, Recovery Girl, I promise I won't wear the tape ever again." She bowed to the old nurse.

"No need to bow, my dear. Just make sure to take care of yourself more." Rakurai nodded at that and then the two students left.

When they returned to the classroom, Rakurai was bombarded by a couple of people. "Hikaru, are you ok?" Uraraka was one of them.

"We saw you leaving with Midoriya; you looked hurt." Ashido was the second.

Rakurai looked between the two girls. "I'm fine; just tired."

"What happened!?" Iida decided to hop in.

"I was rammed into a wall; it was hard enough to break a rib," explained the mare.

Aizawa spoke from behind Rakurai. "I assure you all that Hikaru is perfectly fine. Now onto business; class reps come to the front." The homeroom teacher quickly got in his sleeping bag and pulled out a juicebox.

Midoriya nervously walked up to the front as Rakurai stood beside him. Midoriya leaned in to the mare. "I-I've been thinking that I'm n-not fit for this and that Iida is better."

Rakurai raised an eyebrow at this. "So you want to give it to him?" Midoriya nodded. Rakurai sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "You're class president; if you think this is best, I'm sure the others will understand."

"R-Right!"

Rakurai leaned back-she didn't realize that she was-and waved a hand forward towards the class. "Go ahead, Class President."

Midoriya stiffened up at the sudden spotlight. "W-We'd like to choose the other student council members! But before that...-" the green wonder steeled himself "-I believe... that Iida is better suited to be class president!" The announcement shocked some of the students but mostly Iida himself. "You all saw how well he led everyone in that crisis. I think he's the correct choice for the job."

"As vice, I second this. He was able to stop the panic before myself or anyone else got seriously injured," Rakurai gave her backing.

Soon everyone was in agreement and Iida was the new class president, with Rakurai as his vice.

By the end of the day, Rakurai was sitting in her mother's office. She was summoned the moment she entered the homestead.

"I got a call from the school nurse a few hours ago that you broke a rib and are prohibited from tape. Is this correct?" Mrs. Yaoyorozu sat at her desk while Rakurai sat on the couch.

"Yes, ma'am..." Rakurai was able to change into her favorite sundress, which was a royal purple and didn't show much. She needed some form of comfort after today.

"Well there goes that idea for going slow..." Mrs. Yaoyorozu muttered. "Seems we'll have to do it cold turkey."

Rakurai didn't say anything, just nodding along. "You and Momo will go through your room and find all of your tape, but knowing you, you probably have it all in one place. Momo is prohibited from making any more tape for you as you will no longer be wearing tape, and you will be going to a therapist starting next weekend." Mrs. Yaoyorozu gave her instructions with a blank face. "If I find that you disobey these, there will be consequences, young lady."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're free to go, and don't worry about your chores today, get all the tape then rest."

"Yes, ma'am, thank you." The mare got up and bowed before leaving.

As soon as Rakurai left, her mother released a sigh. "Lord, please let this child achieve her goals."

Momo woke the next day earlier than expected. Her phone went off, waking her from her slumber. Grabbing it, she saw a text from Rakurai.

Message from Little Mare: "Are you awake? sorry if i woke you"

"What are you doing up, Rakurai?" Momo typed her reply. "Is something wrong?"

"A storm is coming; the energy from it woke me up," The mare wrote back quickly. "Would you like to come and watch with me?"

"Are we going to the roof or staying in your room?" Momo typed away as she got up and was almost to the door. "Want some hot coco?" She sent another message.

"My room and yes please."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Momo quickly went to the kitchen and warmed up a tea kettle full of water for coco with milk, grabbing a tray, two mugs, and a bag of marshmallows. Before she knew it, the tea kettle was whistling. Taking the tray of hot drinks, she walked to Rakurai's room. It wasn't raining but the rumble of thunder shook the house.

Rakurai was kneeling at the windowsill when Momo arrived. The only light was a faint blue glow emanating from the mare. She was watching lightning arc across the sky as Momo sat down with her.

Rakurai scooted to the side. "Did you bring marshmallows?" she asked when the tray came down.

"Yes, and they're the horsey shaped ones too," Momo replied as she poured their drinks and handed her one.

Rakurai giggled while she put some marshmallows in her mug. "I woke up about an hour ago, but the storm has just arrived."

"It must be a really strong one if you could sense it in your sleep." A brief flash of light lit up the room when Momo made her statement.

"Not exactly, I would have been woken up when it hit, but because it was a rough day yesterday, I was kinda having trouble sleeping." Rakurai took a sip from her mug. "Sleep hasn't been kind to me lately..."

Momo had a thought of why. "How long has the tape been hurting you?

"It always has, but recently it became worse." Rakurai looked down at her mug in regret. Another flash hit. "I think it was because I was actually healing when I was training for the entrance exam, and when I was wearing the tape..."

"You were reopening your wounds," Momo finished for her.

"Yeah..." A third strike hit; this one struck the ground near them, shaking the house. "As mother said, no more tape..."

"You'll get through it; I know it," Momo said, being the ever supportive sister.

Rakurai leaned against her with a smile. "Thank you." The two sat in silence for the remaining hours before their alarms hit; both of them had managed to fall asleep and were startled awake. "Five already? Damn..." Rakurai grumbled as she got off her sister.

"Just be glad mother wasn't here to take a picture." Momo stretched her back. At that moment they heard the door quickly shut and the sound of someone running and giggling. "MOTHER!" She was long gone when Momo realized what happened.

The two sisters managed to get dressed and found their mother gushing over the photo she took. When they made it to school, it was clear that Rakurai was uncomfortable. That uncomfortableness didn't go unnoticed by her class, but it subsided somewhat by the time basic hero training started.

The mare though All Might would come through the door like last time but was thrown for a loop when her homeroom teacher entered instead. "Now for today's class. Myself, All Might, and one other will be supervising."

Someone asked what they were doing, and Aizawa answered by pulling out a card. "Preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to floods. It's rescue training."

"I might be able to use my mare form for something other than fighting..." Rakurai thought aloud unknowingly.

The whole class went off on a small tangent before Aizawa reclaimed control. "I wasn't done yet." He opened the shelves that held their costumes. "It's up to each of you if you want to wear your costumes as some are ill-suited for this activity." The shelves fully extended out when Aizawa continued. "The training site is a bit remote so we'll be going by bus. That is all; get ready."

Rakurai grabbed her suitcase, and as she walked towards the girl's changing room, she saw that Ashido was outside. "Anyone else in there?" the mare asked. Her answer was a head shake of no. "Let's see if I can do this quick." Without much warning she grabbed the pink girl and dragged her inside.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain purple grape was peeking around the corner. " _So she shoots close to home, and she works fast too..._ " he cleaned his first. " _Damn, what a woman!_ "

Rakurai was able to get dressed with Ashido looking away. The mare looked a bit more relaxed after changing into her armor though she was still on edge. " _Something doesn't feel right..._ "

"Hikaru, are you ready?" Ashido called out behind the mare.

"Yes, sorry." Rakurai turned around seeing Ashido already dressed. "Wow, you're fast." Ashido simply smiled as the two walked out to find the other girls waiting to change. Momo and the rest looked at the two in surprise. "I'll explain later; go get changed."

The rest of the girls entered while the two horn buddies walked to the bus. Ashido talked about what they should do this weekend, and Rakurai just went along with it.

Iida wanted everyone to line up by ID number, but with how the bus was laid out, if didn't go as planned. "Darn. It was this type of bus!"

Rakurai was sitting next to Midoriya on his right. "At least you tried."

"Your quirk resembles All Might's, Midoriya." Said boy let out a small screech at Tsuyu's statement.

"R-R-Really?! No, I mean I..."

"Tsuyu, I get what you're getting at-" Rakurai leaned forward to see the frog girl "-but it's like comparing my quirk to Kaminari's. They're both lightning types, but fundamentally they're completely different."

"Yeah, All Might doesn't get hurt. They're already different that way," Kirishima added. "But having a simple strength enhancing quirk is really awesome; you can do so much cool stuff with it!"

Rakurai looked from Midoriya to Kirishima, allowing the idea to settle inside her head for a bit. "Yeah... but sometimes the most simplistic quirk can do the job better than a flashy quirk."

Kirishima showed off his hardening quirk, saying how it was good in a fight but was pretty boring. Midoriya looked at it in awe. "I think that's pretty neat, though. Your quirk is more than enough to make pro."

Rakurai leaned back with a small smirk. "Don't forget that heroes have to worry about being popular too. With your charisma, Kirishima, I'm pretty sure you'll hit high top twenty." The mare's smirk grew a bit. "But if you want to hit top ten or higher, you'll need not only a flashy quirk but a strong one too. Fortunately for me, I have the benefits of both worlds!"

"If you want to talk about strong and cool quirks." Tsuyu got their attention. "It would be Todoroki, you, Hikaru, and Bakugo."

"Unfortunately, Bakugo doesn't seem to know the meaning of "being nice." It would be a miracle if he became popular." Midoriya just looked at Rakurai with a wide-eyed expression as she talked.

"What did you say, you off horn freak!?" Bakugo nearly jumped out of his seat, trying to intimidate the mare.

A small spark jumped to Midoriya, jolting him. "Case in point, exhibit A..." Rakurai's eye subtly twitched.

The conversation spiraled downward from there, Kaminari dissing on Bakugo's personality, the walking nuke yelling back, and all the while Midoriya was looking around in disbelief. All conversations stopped when they reached their there destination.

The class entered a large circular building, and once they passed the doors, they saw Universal Studios Japan, though with a twist. Rakurai saw that all of the "rides" were actually disaster scenarios. "Every disaster and accident you can imagine." Everyone looked towards the voice. "I built this facility myself; I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" The space hero Thirteen showed off the facility.

Uraraka and Midoriya went full on fan mode, the former more so. After a quick chat with Aizawa, Thirteen called to the class. He had several points to make. "As I'm sure many of you are aware, my quirk is called Black Hole; it sucks and tears apart anything."

" _So you're a living vacuum cleaner..._ " An image of a Thirteen inspired vacuum cleaner popped into the mare's head at that thought.

"However, my power could easily kill someone." The vacuum quickly turned into a person getting electrocuted by Rakurai. Her face dropped a bit after that one. "I have no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities." The whole class became quiet.

Rakurai lifted her hand, letting sparks arch across her fingers. " _One wrong move and someone gets killed; quirks are regulated for a reason._ " The mare's thoughts blocked out a bit of Thirteen's speech.

"During Aizawa's physical test, you came to learn of your own hidden potential. Through All Might's battle training, you experienced the danger that your respective quirks pose to others..." As Thirteen continued with his speech, Rakurai felt a vast amount of electricity flowing through the facility.

Looking up, she just spotted the lights flickering. "What the..."

"Great. First off..." Aizawa got his class's attention before he quickly looked to the courtyard.

Rakurai and the class all saw a portal opening up. Fear ran down the mare's spine. " _Those are not friendlies..._ " People and monsters came pouring out. Aizawa started to bark out orders, and Kirishima asked if this was part of their training.

"No... those are Villains, Kirishima. The real deal." Rakurai was able to sound calm, but her body showed fear.

One thought went through her mind. " _Did they find me...?_ "


	8. Chapter 8 Electrical Hazard

The whole class of 1-A stared in alarm as villains poured out from the black void. Rakurai's body was shaking. " _Please... tell me they didn't find me..._ " She took a deep breath. " _Now is not the time to panic... if they found me, I'm not going to make it easy for them..._ " Eventually she was able to calm down enough to stop sparking everywhere.

She was so focused on calming down she almost missed Aizawa's orders. "Hikaru, see if you can detect the one causing the interference; it has to be from an electrowave quirk."

Rakurai closed her eyes, feeling the electricity around her. She immediately felt Kaminari's presence; however, the more she searched, the more electrical interference from every direction was blocking her. "I can't find them, too much electricity around me."

"Yeah, I can't get through either..." Kaminari answered.

Aizawa looked ready to jump into battle but Midoriya tried talking him out of it, which only made Aizawa more willing to fight. What followed was their homeroom teacher taking names and kicking ass. However he was too focused on the cannon fodder as the black void appeared before them when they attempted an escape.

"Greetings. We are the League of Villains. I apologize for barging in uninvited, but we are here to see the fall of All Might, to kill the Symbol of Peace." Rakurai and many others took a step back. "I see that he isn't here... no matter, I only have one job..."

Rakurai took aim at him, sparks ready to fly. However before she could, Bakugo and Kirishima rushed the void man. Smoke filled her vision. Thirteen yelled for the two to run. The void was undamaged as it began to expand around the class.

For a moment Rakurai only saw black until she realized she was falling. She landed safely by rolling with her fall. Standing up and looking around, she saw that she was in the landslide zone, and many villains were around her.

She didn't have time to think as three rushed towards her from all sides. She ducked the first blow to her head, then with electrified fists, she sent two jabs and a hook. Her attacks stunned him. Then using him as a springboard, she jumped off him and over another attacker. When she landed, she rammed an armored elbow into a female villain's face.

The two began to fall, and Rakurai used the moment to throw her second opponent into the third. When her feet hit the ground she aimed her arm at another group charging at her; they saw her smirk before a large lightning bolt struck them.

Five more villains came at her once more, clearly not having learned. The mare crossed her arms over her chest; sparks arched all around her. Just as they were about to make contact, she thrusted her hands out to the side as a dome of electricity soon enveloped the six of them. All of her foes laid unconscious, and she took a moment to slow her breathing.

The mare looked around as she soon saw a giant glacier of ice shoot out not far from her. " _So Todoroki's with me; I hope Momo's alright..._ " She quickly jogged towards the ice.

She had to climb over a small rubble hill before she saw Todoroki, who appeared to be having trouble with a fire villain. The man was taller than Rakurai, wore black armor with an emblem of a red hand surrounded by a segmented triangle on the shoulder guards, as red fire leaped out of his hands. "The Black Hand will purify this world of all nonbelievers!" He pointed his palm towards Todoroki. "Starting with the son of the Heretic!" A jet of fire soared towards the boy, who shot up a wall of ice to defend himself, throwing steam everywhere.

Rakurai was able to see both of them. She saw the Black Hand make a fire spear, but it was blue and quickly became white. Without thinking she took aim at the man and shot a bolt at him, resulting in an explosion.

Todoroki looked to where he heard the lightning come from. Seeing Rakurai up on a rig didn't send good nor bad vibes for him. He returned his focus on his fiery opponent.

"So new kindling has come to save the Heretic's son. The sweet cleansing fire will set your poor souls free!" the black armored villain proclaimed. "My fire will save you, yes!"

"Save the world by killing...?" Both the Black Hand and Todoroki looked up at the mare. They couldn't see her eyes, but Todoroki saw her first shaking.

" _Is she afraid...?_ " looking at her, he saw sparks flying off in wide and erratic arcs.

"You could easily save people, but you're clearly squandering your power." Todoroki heard the anger in her voice as she spoke.

" _No... she's pissed._ " He was able to catch a glimpse of her eyes, wrath definite. Fear slowly entering his mind.

"I don't care how dangerous your quirk is; if you have the power to save people, it is your duty to do so..." Rakurai looked up at the Black Hand, who took a step back from her. "People like you make me sick." She aimed at him as large sparks arching around her more. She didn't say anything as with a snap of her fingers, the largest lightning bolt Todoroki had ever seen shot through the air, hitting her target.

The explosion shook the ground and smoke filled the area. Todoroki stared at where the villain stood. " _Did she over do it...?"_

An insane maniacal laughter was his answer. As the smoke cleared, the Black Hand had put up a shield of fire around him. "Nice try, little girl, but your words are weak if you can't back them up!" He continued with his laughing. "You almost had me going there; I thought you were going to kill me, but that attack was pitiful!"

Laughter went on for another moment. "Are you done yet?" Rakurai spat out. The Black Hand stopped and looked up at the mare; she had her hand in front of her stomach, charging up a ball of electricity. "Because you're getting annoying. **_Lightning_** …." the sparks became more erratic yet refined.

"Wait, what are you d-" He was unable to finish.

" ** _Cannon_**." Blindingly bright, and deafening, lightning hit the Black Hand, destroying his armor and sending him flying away about a hundred meters, but he was somehow alive. Rakurai let go of a breath before falling to her knees. That attack, plus the fight before, had taken a lot out of her. "Todoroki, you ok over there?"

Todoroki looked up at her with slight wary eyes; she was clearly drained. "I should be asking you that; thanks for the hand by the way." He climbed up to her and gave her his hand. " _With that type of anger, I need to keep an eye on her in the future..._ "

"You're welcome." She took his hand and stood. "I should be fine in a few minutes. I apologize for losing it there; I just really hate hypocrites like that." She stared at where the villain landed. "What should we do now?"

"I'm going to interrogate some of the villains, see if I can find out how they think they can kill All Might."

A sudden surge of electricity made Rakurai look towards the mountain zone. "I'm going to find Momo or Kaminari; that was his discharge."

Without saying anything more, she went to the mountain zone. " _I hope you're ok, Momo..._ "


	9. Chapter 9 Thunderstruck

Rakurai was able to see Kaminari unleash a full discharge when she arrived. She also saw that the villain survived by being underground. He held Kaminari captive, threatening to fry him the moment Momo or Jiro do something.

"You think I haven't noticed?" The Villain's hand sparked closer to Kaminari. "Those childish tricks only fool idiots."

"Really? Because I see one in front of me right now," Rakurai said as she stood directly behind him.

"How did you..." The Villain took a swing at her without looking, but the moment his electrified hand touched her horn all of his momentum stopped. He looked at her as her smirk grew.

"Thanks for the recharge." She drained any power he had; it wasn't much but she didn't feel tired anymore. "You're pretty weak if that's all you had."

The Villain took a step away from her. "How did you do that... how did you get behind me...?"

"Wasn't hard, just stepped quietly, and you said your power was electric based, so is mine; I can absorb lightning and send it back." Rakurai took a step towards him; he took another step back. "What's wrong; where did all that macho man attitude go?" Thunder started forming above them. "Are you afraid of a little girl?"

The Villain saw the cloud forming above them; he threw Kaminari at Jiro and rushed Rakurai. "Like hell I'll let a brat like you talk down to me!" Before he could get too close, lighting struck him, knocking him to the ground. He was able to look up to see an armored horse staring down at him before he fell unconscious.

Rakurai was able to transform with the storm the mountain was able to create. She looked at the villain she knocked out then towards the plaza, seeing All Might landing the finishing blow on the thing that she saw before she was sent elsewhere. She saw the remaining villains standing not too far from him. The clouds in the mountain area grew to surround the main plaza.

Shigaraki saw the cloud forming over them after Nomu was defeated. "They lied... they LIED!" He started scratching at his neck. "You're not weak at all!" He went into an incoherent rant.

"Shigaraki," Kurogiri said; he looked towards All Might. "Look at him, he's clearly weakened from the fight with Nomu. If we strike now we can surely kill him."

Shigaraki stopped his rant and scratching. "You're right, Kurogiri..." A chuckle escaped from him. "You're totally right. Let's kill the Symbol of Peace!" The two rushed towards All Might, however, Midoriya saw them and tried to intervene.

Midoriya saw a portal open up in front of him with a hand emerging, but before he could get grabbed, there was a shot of a gun and a bolt of lightning struck Shigaraki. The two villains' advance was stopped; Kurogiri and Shigaraki were stunned by the lightning. More gun fire went off and soon the villains ran.

Rakurai sighed when the villains left. " _Good, no more people getting hurt..._ " Lightning struck her and she transformed back, dusting off her armor. "Good to know this works."

"Rakurai!" Momo cried out.

She looked back, but before she could even say anything she was in a bone crushing hug. "Hey, Momo, glad you're ok too." She returned the hug.

"What were you thinking!?" Momo let up on the hug and stared her down. "You could have easily gotten yourself or Kaminari seriously hurt or worse killed."

Rakurai gave Momo a small smile. "Momo, we're training to become heroes. Stuff like this comes with the territory." She put her hands on hers. "Did I like that we had to face villains this early, no; did I expect that eventually we will face villains and that it would be scary, yes. It was only a matter of time."

"Yes... I see... I-" Momo stopped when she felt Rakurai's hands start to shake; she saw a tear threatening to come through.

"I-I'm just glad y-you're alright..." Momo brought her in for another hug. Rakurai felt the tears run freely, but not once did she let her voice be known. After a while the police came and interviewed everyone. Rakurai gave them the rundown on how she dealt with The Black Hand and on how she saved her sister's group. When they were actually allowed to go home, Rakurai and Momo both saw their mother waiting for them at the gate. The moment both of them were within reach of her she snatched them in a bear hug.

"You two have no idea how worried I was when I got the call from U.A. None of you are hurt, are you?" She then began looking for any sign of injuries on either of them.

Rakurai and Momo felt a wave of embarrassment wash over them at their mother's antics. "No, mother, me and Momo are fine. I'm a little drained but neither of us are hurt," Rakurai said, trying to calm her.

"Madam Yaoyorozu, I believe they are fine," Mr. Kay stepped in.

Mrs. Yaoyorozu sighed. "Let's get you two home; I at least hope there aren't any more surprises for today."

"I could really use a shower..." Rakurai said as she stepped into the car.

"A bubble bath sounds more appropriate." Momo took a seat next to her, who nodded.

No one spoke on the way home but Rakurai got a text from Ashido. "Hey, since school's canceled tomorrow, do you want to hang out?"

Rakurai typed out her reply. "Sure, got any ideas?"

"Let's do something simple, like the mall."

"I was thinking about going to Dagobah beach; someone cleaned it up and I heard it's really nice."

Ashido took a few minutes to reply. "Ok, we'll go to the mall and pick out swimwear, and go to the beach for lunch!"

Rakurai smiled; she could almost hear Ashido's enthusiasm from the text. "Sure, sounds good." She looked up to see that they had arrived home. " _I do need a new bathing suit..._ "


End file.
